


【骸綱】心拍數確定

by linoxxx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: 6927, M/M, 骸綱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoxxx/pseuds/linoxxx
Summary: ※ 骸大人貓化，接受不能的一方請迅速避難！※ 各種無視原作的十年後設定，請當作平行世界閱讀
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 7





	1. 心拍數確定 01

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文存檔。  
> 有生之年系列。可能會填。
> 
> 謹慎跳坑。

01  
  
  
「里、里里里包恩恩恩恩──！！！！！」

這本該只是彭哥列總部平常的一天，直到一路慘叫著的十代目不計後果地踹開門外顧問辦公室大門，里包恩悠閒的下午茶時間才被迫提早結束。  
  
「喲，回來啦，蠢綱。」  
居然沒有計較來人的無禮，里包恩甚至好心情的跟對方打起了招呼。  
  
彭哥列第十代首領澤田綱吉，全科成績平均只有17.5分，體育學業樣樣不精的廢柴──這已經是10年前的介紹詞。  
現在24歲的我們的主角，依然是一張不見時光的娃娃臉，眼角眉梢削去了少年時代的懦弱，變成一片平和溫柔。  
  
只是這張普段已顯出些BOSS威嚴的面孔，像現在這樣失態的各種表情扭到一起，也確實是好久不見的場景了。  
里包恩不禁有些懷念起來，那個曾經裸奔在並盛各條街道的熱血身影。  
也許哪天他可以考慮重演看看……  
  
壓根不知道自家前任家庭教師可怕的心理活動，十代目努力喘了口氣，艱難地指著一旁顫聲道：「我、我房間裏…那個……」  
  
是說他完全不想描述剛剛看到的景象……綱吉抹了把臉，有著多年受虐經驗（？）的他已經能在第一時間抓到各種不思議事件背後的真正元兇。  
  
「呵～還不錯吧～」里包恩沖他咧嘴一笑：「送給你作寵物的話。」  
「哈啊？！」  
有些難以置信的掏掏耳朵，寵物？！  
──是指那個躺在他床上不知是死是活、擁有一頭暗藍長髮、頭路詭異、長著一對據說有萌屬性貓耳和長長尾巴的傢伙？！  
「那個人是骸吧？！怎麼看都是六道骸吧！」  
綱吉幾乎要跳起來：「里包恩你到底做了什麼！！！」  
  
「呼～～」  
已經破除詛咒長成大人模樣的萬年西服男輕輕吹了吹杯子裏滾燙的紅茶，一派理所當然的開口：「只是玩了個遊戲而已，你緊張什麼。」  
你的『遊戲』才不好玩！  
深受其害的某人在心裡狠狠地吐著槽，即使是經過了十年的磨煉，他對里包恩時時不按常理出牌的行為模式依然感到非常苦手。  
而且他才不知道哪個世界的遊戲會讓人長出貓耳之類的東西……  
  
「有哦～」懂得讀心術的人慢條斯理解釋：「俄羅斯輪盤，知道吧？」  
普通的俄羅斯輪盤的話他當然知道，那種曾經一度很流行的自殺式恐怖遊戲……綱吉疑惑的看著里包恩，下一秒臉就綠了──  
「你、你──」顫抖的手指向毫無愧色的始作俑者，他一口氣幾乎順不上來。  
「我從威爾帝那裡拿到一些特殊彈，順便找人試試效果而已。」里包恩兩手一攤，百分之百純良無辜的模樣。  
  
讓我們把時間往前撥回6個小時，彭哥列總部三樓左轉第一會議室。  
「都準備好了吧？」  
有著捲曲鬢角的青年習慣性拉了拉帽簷，淩厲的眼神掃過按部就班的眾人。  
「為了十代目！」握拳。  
「喲～」燦笑。  
「極限！！！」極限。  
「Zzzz……」睡著了。  
六道骸抱手冷冷的將一干人等順序瞥過，然後勾出一抹討人厭的笑靨。  
  
就說黑手黨都是太閑了麼？清早把他叫到這裡來就是為了和這些傢伙（還有一個被排除出局在門外待機的笨牛）一起玩無聊的遊戲？！  
「子彈由我隨機發放，理論上說概率是均等的……」  
沒有在意阿爾柯巴雷諾究竟在講什麼，他對擺放在自己面前的手槍挑挑眉，俄羅斯輪盤麼…？  
「…規則就是這──六道骸，你幹什麼？」  
里包恩話沒說完，眼尖的抓到某人正拉開了椅子準備離去。  
  
「抱歉，我對在自己腦門上開洞這種事情並不熱衷，先告辭了。」  
朝表情不善的上位者拋出一枚假笑，六道骸沒有停下腳步的打算。  
他可不是阿爾柯巴雷諾那個逆來順受的好學生，沒有必要遵照他無理的規則行事。  
黑手黨就是在差使人和無事找事這兩方面顯得特別優異……嘖……  
  
「怎麼落跑了？我以為你都習慣了呢。」  
里包恩言有所指的嘲笑了他一番，隨即補上一句：「不過沒關係，你很快就會習慣的。」  
話音剛落，只聽到砰砰砰幾聲槍響，6發子彈一枚接一枚以各種刁鑽的角度朝六道骸飛去。  
因為里包恩的動作實在太快，無論是瞬間裝填還是突然射擊，以這種恐怖的速度，六道骸作為靶子，想要躲開也基本是不可能的。  
不過這只是常識性判斷，對霧來說，不可能的事情並不是一定不會發生。  
  
瞬間幻化出三叉戟擋掉第一枚子彈，六道骸微微一笑，突然整個人憑空消失。剩下的幾發無故失去了實體目標，嗖嗖嗖穿過空氣一一釘在後面的牆壁上。  
在場的每個人對這迅疾的變故幾乎都沒有反應過來，雲雀被槍聲驚醒，抬起頭來似笑非笑的看了里包恩一眼。  
大魔王對於放了空槍的事情毫不在意，他撐著桌子朝眾人一笑：  
「托他的福，你們都不用搏命了……解散。」  
  
『千萬不要在里包恩先生說話的時候打斷他！』  
一向各執異議的守護者們難得有機會統一了共識。  
  
「出來吧。」  
等人都走光了之後，里包恩對著空曠的會議室閑閑的開腔。  
「還是說，你失血過多動不了了？」  
百分之百幸災樂禍的口氣。

「クフフ……我不懂你在說什麽呢。」  
六道骸捂著左肩坐到椅子上，臉色有些泛白。  
  
從來不做沒有把握的事情，可以說是里包恩的諸多人生信條之一。  
「我特意請了幫手，只要能干擾到你，哪怕一微秒也夠了……」大魔王笑得十分奸詐：「其實我裝了7發，滿匣的，你自己數錯了而已。」  
所以說一開始就是針對他的？……六道骸強撐著意識，卻抵不住一陣陣的頭暈目眩。  
「ク、黑手黨果然很討厭……」  
「謝謝誇獎。反正我看你不順眼也很久了。」  
連口頭上的便宜也要還擊回去，里包恩好整以暇的等到六道骸終於昏倒在一側，才抬手叩了叩桌面：「謝謝了，弗蘭。」  
  
「ME會被師匠殺掉的……」  
頂著青蛙頭的少年從桌子底下狼狽地鉆出來，不過表情完全不像語氣中那樣萎頓，而是閃爍著陰謀得逞的快意光芒。  
里包恩不動聲色的觀望著這一對關係微妙的師徒，半真半假的安慰道：「放心吧，也許他還會感激你。」  
──  
「事情就是這樣。」  
略去了各種關鍵細節之後將來龍去脈大致的給綱吉說了一遍。  
十代目此刻只覺得自己對這位隨性至極的自我中心主義者完全無語。  
  
「……你把守護者都當成什麼啊…」  
脫力的吐槽無能，綱吉不明白，為什麼他只是去了趟加百羅涅回來就要面對自家霧守莫名其妙被門外顧問槍擊導致體質變異的現實。  
「骸應該沒有得罪到你啊……」  
實在是太了解里包恩有仇必報的個性，綱吉想不通他這次為什麼會挑到六道骸下手。  
「沒有。」對方答得無比坦然：「我不是說了麼，概率均等，誰叫他都沒好好聽我講話，不得已只好先給了他一發。」  
「什麼叫『不得已』？普通人都不會想陪你玩那種要命的遊戲吧？！」綱吉好想掀桌。  
「話說回來，聽說你跟他告白了？」  
「哈啊？！」  
面對里包恩跳躍性開啟的其他話題，當事人根本反應不過來。  
「你的忠犬最近總是在嘮叨『絕不把十代目交給那種混蛋！』之類的……所以我在想，你是不是已經跟六道骸告白了。」  
突然明白對方所指，綱吉在瞬間漲紅了臉。  
「里里里包恩你胡說什麼！！！」  
原來還沒有……看到學生的窘迫反應，里包恩隨即了然。  
  
沒錯，我們的彭哥列十代目，目前正處於那什麼以上又什麼未滿的暗戀期。  
而他暗戀的對象，正是家族裡那位最讓人琢磨不透的霧之守護者。  
老實說，連他自己也搞不清楚為什麼會對六道骸心動。對方無論從哪一點看，都是他應該要全力規避的可怕存在才對。  
況且六道骸可能早已對他的心意有所察覺，不過卻一直默不作聲，沒有任何表示，對綱吉既不親近，也不疏遠。  
  
里包恩放下茶杯，難得的給予他鼓勵：「要不要去告白看看，我覺得他未必不喜歡你。」  
「不會。骸討厭黑手黨。」綱吉無奈的垮下臉。  
其實他都知道的，對方喜好什麼，厭惡什麼，他能感覺出來。  
雖然六道骸對待他的態度與別人並沒有什麼特別的不同，不過因為骸總是待在黑曜，如無必要不會跟他碰面，即使是與他一起出任務，也會微妙的有所保留。  
那是種算不上排斥的距離感，是對方非故意的下意識反應。  
這一切都讓綱吉知道，就算骸不是主觀上討厭他，也一定不會破格接受自己。  
  
過往的種種讓六道骸放不掉對黑手黨人的仇恨，綱吉作為代表首當其衝，顯然還不具備中和這種恨意的價值。  
  
真不懂他的笨學生為什麼總是挑中最棘手最難搞定的對象，迪諾是這樣，蠢綱也是這樣……里包恩在心底暗歎一聲，突然一把抓過綱吉：「去看下那傢伙吧，差不多也該醒了。」  
所謂兒孫自有兒孫福，家庭教師的感概一秒就過，顯然不願意為人多操心。  
  
「確認飼主的第一眼很重要。」  
里包恩如是說。  
「誰是飼主啊？！」  
十代目用力掙扎。  
可惡！為啥這些傢伙一個兩個都長得比他高大？明明十年前還只是個兩頭身的小鬼……  
「還有，你以為那是剛孵出的小雞麼…」  
邊走邊努力吐槽，里包恩的思考回路總是拐向他理解不能的奇怪地方。  
  
應該說不止是里包恩，彩虹之子大概都是些怪胎。  
不然誰會無聊到發明什麼詭異的獸化彈啊！那種東西真的有實用價值麼？！  
澤田綱吉臉色難看的蹲在床邊，完全想不出等下要怎麼跟受害者解釋才好。

「嘖、本來應該會完全變成一隻貓的。」里包恩不爽的皺起眉：「果然還是被他用幻術抵消掉了。」  
你居然還嫌？！  
綱吉扭臉狠狠瞪了里包恩一眼。  
  
怎麼辦……貓耳好像是真的，尾巴也是……他甚至看到尾尖在微微的晃動。  
小心翼翼伸出手，想要親自確認下那毛茸茸的觸感。  
「！？——…笨蛋！」  
說時遲那時快，里包恩只來得及拽住綱吉的後領迅速將他拖回來。  
一陣尖銳的痛楚劃過他的脖頸，尖牙帶出一串血珠滴落在地，綱吉捂住傷口，驚恐地瞪視著不知何時醒過來的人。  
「骸……？」  
「クフフフ、差一點點。再有下次的話，你的喉嚨就會被咬斷哦。」  
舔去唇邊的血線，六道骸眯起異色的雙眸朝綱吉綻開危險的笑容。  
  
里包恩暗自鬆了口氣，轉手一個爆栗敲到綱吉頭上。  
「貓咪都不喜歡被人抓尾巴的、你個白癡！差點就沒命了。」  
  
他哪裡知道會被突然襲擊？！  
綱吉三魂七魄都飛了一半，眼前的人給他的感覺已和平常大不一樣，他甚至都開始懷疑，這個人還是『六道骸』嗎？  
「里包恩，我覺得──」  
「阿爾柯巴雷諾，這位是誰？」  
——咦？！  
幾乎和他同時開口，六道骸的問題明顯鎮住了在場的兩人。  
綱吉不可思議的看了看骸，又扭頭看向身旁的男子。  
  
「原來會失憶……」  
里包恩摸摸下巴，從西裝口袋裏掏出隨身的記事薄。  
綱吉眼疾手快地抓住他握筆的手：「現在不是寫記錄的時候吧？！為什麼會變成這樣？」  
大魔王莫名其妙的斜睨了他一眼。  
「我怎麼知道？那種子彈還在研發中，反作用什麼的都不清楚。」  
………………這下他要從哪裡吐槽才好？！  
  
「可能是特殊彈效力削弱的關係，身體形態沒有完全改變，記憶也出現混亂，大腦出於保護機能會自動過濾掉一些東西。」里包恩刷刷刷寫完，似乎是有些忍笑的看著綱吉：  
「不管怎麼說，你都是他選擇忽略的對象。」  
笑你個鬼！  
綱吉真想戴上X手套，一拳把這個超欠扁的傢伙揍飛上天。  
  
六道骸坐在床上，饒有興致的看著那兩人表情變化萬千的交頭接耳。  
發生過什麼他真的不太記得了，不過他想，他應該會對接下來的事情更感興趣一點。  
  
覺察到綱吉不時朝自己投射過來的不知所措的目光，他對這個散發著柔和氣質的小動物般的男子其實沒什麼特別的感覺。  
不過不怕死的想碰他尾巴這一點，倒是勇氣可嘉。  
  
「你認得我？」儘量讓自己看起來很溫和，六道骸對著綱吉再度發問。   
「他當然認得你，你是他撿回來的一隻野貓。」里包恩面不改色的開始洗腦：「從現在起你的飼主叫澤田綱吉，記好了。」  
「里包恩！！」綱吉忍不住大叫，這傢伙也太亂來！  
「へえ～」六道骸發出一聲長歎，看向綱吉的眼神中又多了些探究：「這樣啊……抱歉我不記得你了。」  
喂喂…………好歹也否認一下自己是貓咪這一點吧？！為什麼能和里包恩那種詭異的回路對接上啊？  
綱吉脫力地跪倒，徹底被這兩人打敗。  
  
「總之有各種原因，你大概能在30天之後恢復。這期間綱吉會照顧你，好好相處吧。」  
對六道骸交待完畢，里包恩轉過身：「這個，把他每天的行動都記下來，我答應過要給威爾帝回執的。」  
將記事薄和自己製造的麻煩一起理所當然的丟給了綱吉，罪魁禍首很沒良心的一走了之。  
「等、等下里包恩──」  
無辜受命的主角慌了神，是說他要怎樣跟一隻會說話的貓好好相處啊？！  
不過這種事情，顯然就不在大魔王關心的範圍之內了。  
  
「澤田綱吉？」  
六道骸試探的叫了一聲，看到綱吉苦著臉對上他的視線，不知道為什麼竟然有點心情愉悅。  
「我之前都怎麼稱呼你的？」  
遲疑了一下，綱吉慢吞吞回答：「……彭哥列。」  
其實他一點都不喜歡骸這樣叫他，不過對方在失憶的情況下居然還能抓住這種習慣差，看來他真是不招這個人喜歡呢。  
  
「那請你聽好，彭哥列。」  
六道骸微笑，沒有過多理會綱吉莫名的失落，他抬起頭，居高臨下的開始宣告：「雖說你是飼主，我目前也並不討厭這種關係，不過有些事情你必須要知道並且遵守。」  
「第一、請不要隨便碰我，尤其像剛剛那樣抓我的尾巴，那是絕對禁止的。」  
「嗯……」綱吉弱弱的應聲，下意識的摸摸頸側的傷口。  
「第二、請不要干涉我的行動，我沒有事事都要向你彙報的義務。」  
「嗯…」  
「第三、請保證我正常的睡眠、飲食和遊戲的權益，如果你有什麼想法最好可以先問下我。」  
「…………………………」  
是說這傢伙已經完全融入貓咪的角色了麼？！竟然還有必須向寵物徵求意見的條款……  
綱吉開始有點搞不清楚到底誰才是飼主。

「最後、…如果我不喜歡你，請讓我離開。」  
六道骸淡淡的說完，看到身形嬌小的人明顯地一震，他疑惑的歪了下頭正想發問，就見綱吉揚起臉，沖他微微一笑。  
「放心吧，你一直都不喜歡我的。」  
悄悄在身後收緊雙手，他努力控制自己內心翻滾的情緒，將悲傷逼回，綻放出更溫柔的笑顏：  
「想走的話，隨時都可以。」  
  
「……那樣最好。」  
六道骸微微眯起眼，老實說他有點不太喜歡彭哥列現在這個表情，感覺像在隱藏著什麼似的。  
不過，他好歹只是人家好心救助的貓咪，畢竟不能對飼主挑剔太多不是。  
  
伸出手捏住綱吉的下巴，骸忽然靠過來，故意在他耳邊呵氣：「作為交換，我也會保護你的。」  
嗓音低靡，仿佛魔鬼的誘惑。  
  
「…我才不需要一隻貓的保護！」賭氣般將臉扭到一旁，綱吉狠狠的在貓字上放了個重音。  
「クフフ、當然，這也是看心情決定。」  
對綱吉明顯厭惡的反應不以為忤，六道骸安慰似的拍拍對方的肩，轉身俐落而不失優雅的幾步躍出窗戶：  
「那麼，請多多指教了，澤田綱吉。」  
  
指教你個鬼！你最好認得路回來！  
彭哥列十代目憤憤的咬牙。  
那傢伙身上惡質的地方，就算變成了貓也還是那麼惹人討厭。  
  
  
就是這樣，澤田綱吉和他的寵物貓（？）幸福快樂（？？）的同居生活（？？？）正式拉開帷幕了。  
  
  
─ＴＢＣ─


	2. 心拍數確定 02

02  
  
澤田綱吉默默拿起簽字筆，把上一章最後一排字用力劃掉，緊接著頂著一雙熊貓眼，朝窩在窗臺上享受朝陽撫觸的某隻超大型貓咪質問道：「你昨晚跑到哪裡去了？」  
貓咪懶洋洋的晃了晃尾巴，眯著異色雙瞳根本不搭理自家飼主。  
「……昨天的昨天呢？」  
「還有，為什麼會在我辦公室？」  
「說話！」  
被持續無視的人終於忍不住爆發了，學不會教訓的十代目伸手就想去抓那個從他進門起就拿屁股對著自己的可惡傢伙。  
「啪──」  
準確無比的截住綱吉，六道骸扭過頭，朝他扯開一抹戲謔的淺笑。  
「喔呀、難不成彭哥列是在擔心我？」  
「唔…」  
對上那雙算不上友善甚至帶著些嘲諷意味的異色眼眸，澤田綱吉一點也不想承認自己果然像個笨蛋似的被說中了。

………………好吧，他真的是笨蛋。  
為了這個剛剛（被迫）收養就夜不歸宿的傢伙，他擔心得幾乎整晚沒睡。  
雖說對方是BOSS級別的六道骸，畢竟因為他那個一向亂來的家庭教師找茬般的原因而變成了一隻連狀況都搞不清楚的貓咪（嚴格說起來都不是貓咪Ｏｒｚ||||||）  
會有一種連帶的責任感──綱吉想，真的是因為自己良心過剩了吧。  
這不，當他頂著濃重的黑眼圈滿臉疲態的來到辦公室時，卻發現苦等了一夜的失蹤人口正饜足的趴在那裡閑閑的曬太陽。  
十代目內心的憤懣可想而知。  
  
「到底是怎麼進來的啊……」小小聲的嘟囔，綱吉滿頭黑線的看了一眼完好的門窗──穿牆麼？！  
「クフフフ…」看表情就知道這個人在想什麽，六道骸輕笑，決定暫時不去計較對方詭異的想像。他伸出兩根指頭湊到綱吉面前：「呐、彭哥列，你似乎忘記我們之前的約定了吧。」  
「嗯？」  
「6927互不干涉守則第二條。」  
「那是啥鬼？！」  
6927這種CP名不可以說出來的吧喂？！  
「這次可以勉強原諒你……」看在熊貓眼的份上…貓咪大度的挑挑眉。  
「不對、給我等下！」  
──那根本就是你單方面的強迫規定吧？！  
總算明白了這傢伙在講什麼，澤田綱吉的表情瞬間垮下來。  
  
看來自己的擔心似乎被當成多餘、毫不領情呢……  
童顏褐髪的人暗暗咬唇，好吧…也許是多餘沒錯，可他並不覺得那是毫無意義的東西。

「我不認為這是干涉，你是不是也忘記了，我才是你的飼主。作為飼主當然有權利知道自己的貓咪都在做些什麼事情，你可以選擇不說，但不能阻止我過問吧。」  
綱吉不服輸的瞪著六道骸，他真的很不喜歡這種被擅自劃清界限的感覺。雖然不期望能得到對方的親近，但他也絕對不是應該讓骸戒備的存在。

有點想不到會被教訓，六道骸正眼睇著綱吉似笑非笑：「喔呀……真是好膽。」  
「…我只是在關心你。」彭哥列堅持強調。  
氣氛微妙的僵持下來，正在兩人沉默對峙的分秒，首領辦公室的大門被突然推開。  
「霧守大人，您的早餐……——啊，澤田殿下也在？您今天好早…」  
端著餐盤的巴吉爾臉上露出驚訝的神情。

平時就有賴床的習慣，每天都要三轟四炸才肯起來的十代首領今天真是好難得呢……單純天然的部下完全沒有發覺那兩人之間詭異的氣場。  
「巴吉爾…早…」綱吉勉強一笑。  
「フフフ…謝謝你。」  
繞過比自己矮了一個頭的首领，六道骸從巴吉爾手上接過三明治和牛奶優雅有禮的道謝，完全不見前一刻的劍拔弩張。  
「不用客氣。」巴吉爾貼心的微笑：「殿下的那份會馬上送來。」  
「……培根煎蛋…謝謝。」  
「在下明白了。」  
澤田綱吉目送乖巧的秘書離去，忽然認命的歎息一聲坐回自己的辦公桌前，不打算再和那只超不合作的寵物糾扯。  
  
「抓『老鼠』…」  
輕啜一口溫熱的飲品，六道骸突然沒頭沒腦地冒出一句。  
「？」  
高傲任性的貓咪偏著頭，噙一抹惡質的笑意朝飼主慢悠悠解釋：  
「…稍微有些玩過頭，回來的時候已經不記得你的房間在哪裡，所以隨便挑了一間看起來沒差的。」  
「這樣的話，滿意了麼？」   
飼主面無表情的點點頭。

「那麼以後請不要做無謂的──」  
「那下次就早一點回來。」  
似是全盤接受他明顯的敷衍，綱吉抬頭定定的看著六道骸，正色道：   
「最遲午前1時，你在外面逗留太晚我會擔心，而且我保證下次巴吉爾不會再給你開門。」  
「其實我只有一個要求，不要做危險的事情。其他隨意。」  
「哦呀哦呀……」  
這是在命令他？  
「所以說我現在是你的飼主，我的規矩也沒你多，還希望你能好好的遵守。」  
將之前骸對他說過的話原樣打回，綱吉朝面色不善的人漾起閃光笑顏。

被小小的報復了呢……  
六道骸微微眯起眼，不怒反笑：  
「…クフフフ、你可以試試看，澤田綱吉。」  
「早上好！十代目！」  
——又一個攪局者踩准了時間般突然插入。

（自稱）十代目左右手的獄寺隼人今天也是第一個到達首領辦公室問安的守護者，恭喜恭喜！  
「十…──你這混蛋！為什麼會在這裡！！」  
一臉自滿正準備好好跟十代首領攀談的左右手眼尖的捕捉到某個礙眼的鳳梨頭，忠犬立即掏出炸彈武裝起來，隨時準備轟掉對敬愛的十代目意圖不軌（？）的可惡傢伙。  
  
這誰？六道骸不動聲色的用眼光詢問綱吉。  
啊啊……又是一個被忽略的Ｏｒｚ  
十代目在內心吐著嘈，不知該喜該悲。  
「獄、獄寺君…那個，可以到外面去談麼……」  
——其實他一點也不想談！  
反正對獄寺來說，整個彭哥列除了自己跟里包恩以外就沒有一個對盤的人……不過他對骸的反應似乎特別大，並且一口咬定六道骸對自己有奇怪的企圖從而戒備非常……  
雖然事實正好完全相反。  
  
怕獄寺會說出什麼多餘的話，綱吉走過來，打算把他們倆隔離開。  
誰知六道骸忽然一把抱住與他擦肩而過的嬌小身影，俯首在綱吉耳邊說道：  
「請不要隨便靠近可疑的傢伙，你身上若是沾上討厭的味道會令我很困擾……親愛的、主人…」  
不算大的音量足夠讓獄寺聽得一清二楚。

——這傢伙故意的！！！  
綱吉瞬間刷白了臉色，阻止的話語尚未來得及出口，便淹沒在嵐之守護者憤怒的嘶吼中──  
「我炸了你！！混蛋！！！！！」  
2倍炸彈、3倍炸彈、火箭飛彈統統甩手而出。  
伴隨著爆破的巨響，屋內的陳設立馬被氣浪掀了個底朝天，十代首領被脅迫跟霧守一起跳出了窗外，他回望著濃煙滾滾的辦公室面如死灰。  
「你、你、…………」  
氣到說不出話來。  
反正他很快也要說不出話了，因為等下他絕對會被斯巴達門外顧問送去見歷代爺爺。  
  
計謀得逞的混蛋事不關己一般笑彎了眉眼：  
「彭哥列，你身邊的人都很有意思…クフフフ」  
他想，他也許找到了一個不那麼乏味的新遊戲。  
你滾去死！！！！！  
澤田綱吉氣紅了雙眼，不管不顧的朝六道骸撲過去──很可惜，沒命中。  
「喔呀、好難看。」  
身手敏捷的躲過一記必殺，藍髪長尾的貓咪逃走之際還不忘奚落自家飼主。

「可惡！你最好不要回來！！！」  
「クフフ…恐怕恕難從命。剛剛定的門禁，我會『好好遵守』的。」

不明就裡的人聽到這種對話恐怕要感歎某隻是如此的乖巧聽話，簡直可以入選十佳寵物。然而對苦命的彭哥列十代目而言，現實扔給他的只有一個『雙手撐地淚流滿面』的選項：  
——神啊，為什麼他身邊的人統統都那麼難搞！！？？ＱＡＱ

  
─ＴＢＣ─


	3. 心拍數確定 03

03  
  
午前0時49分，澤田綱吉抱著被子坐在床上，眼睛半睜半閉、腦袋猶如雞啄米般點了又點……好困！！  
他今天又被堆積如山的公文折騰到焦頭爛額，好不容易能撐到里包恩一聲暫行保釋，結果還是不能去補眠……說起原因那當然是──  
「喔呀…真是好耐性。」  
晚歸的某隻熟門熟路的推開窗，一陣冷風猛地灌進來，綱吉不禁打了個激靈，瞌睡登時醒了大半。  
「回來啦……」  
有些迷瞪的望向來人，他已經懶得再去糾正對方儼然把窗戶當作出入口的壞習慣。  
  
六道骸，現任彭哥列家族霧之守護者兼職首領的寵物貓咪，桀驁任性完全不聽人言，最近的愛好是夜遊跟挑戰自家飼主的各種底線。  
為了同這個棘手的傢伙約法三章，澤田綱吉付出了相當慘痛的代價。不過好在對方還算言出必行，雖然總是居心不良的卡著最後時限，好歹也按時回家了不是。  
苦命的飼主已經再無任何怨言。  
  
困倦的揉了揉眼，十代目慢騰騰的挪著雙腳去搜尋自己的拖鞋。  
「都說了請不用等我…」  
六道骸微蹙起眉，有些無奈的彎下腰摸出被踢到床底的鞋子丟到綱吉腳邊。  
「不行。」  
相同的對話已經不是第一次進行，他的飼主每回都會堅定否決。

真是難以理解的執念……六道骸輕嗤。  
自從上次不小心帶著點小傷回來被彭哥列撞見，那人便開始每晚不眠不休的在他房間裡蹲守，直到親自確認他毫髪無損的回來才拖著腳步去睡覺。  
怎麼說，這完全是沒有必要的行為……而且，好麻煩。  
──根本不打算承情的傢伙還在嫌棄。  
  
「等下…」綱吉匆匆套上鞋子將人攔住，然後湊近六道骸在他身上四處嗅嗅。  
這算是安檢麼……貓咪有點鬱悶的想。  
「…好像……有血的味道…」  
  
看到彭哥列疑惑的皺起眉，六道骸面上雖然不見波動，心下卻暗暗一驚。  
怎會？他應該已經用幻術遮掉了才對……  
對上飼主問詢的目光，貓咪滿不在乎的一撇嘴，無責任攤手：  
「也許是不小心沾到的，反正不是我的血。」  
這確實是實話。  
「……你每晚都出去幹嘛啦？」綱吉頭上垂下黑線。  
「クフフ、不是說過了麼，抓老鼠啊…」  
一點都不好笑。  
白了裝瘋賣傻的人一眼，其實他也知道根本不可能從六道骸嘴裡問出什麼來。  
誰叫他養了一隻超自我中心根本不懂聽命為何物的貓，飼主便只能悲哀的盡到自己的義務就好，計較太多恐怕會夭壽。  
「算了……我要去睡了，晚安。」無奈的抓抓頭髮，綱吉一邊打著呵欠步履歪斜的晃出去。  
  
好冷！  
剛剛踏出有空調庇護的溫暖環境，只穿著單薄睡衣的人不禁打了個冷顫。  
原來就算是在相對封閉的空間裡，秋季夜晚的寒涼還是會侵膚透骨。  
「哇唔…」一邊抱手瑟縮著，一邊四下搜尋不知道被他丟到哪裡去的遙控。  
「彭哥列…」過路的貓咪喚了他一聲。  
「嗯？」  
「一起睡。」  
「？？」──啥？  
十代目錯愕的回頭，於是六道骸就這樣神奇的看到那張顯得有些呆蠢的臉在下一秒華麗麗的直線栽倒在地。  
「砰！！」──好大一聲響。  
痛痛痛痛痛──！！！！！！  
綱吉眼淚都要飆出來了。  
  
…………哦呀哦呀…就說他的飼主總是有方法讓他驚訝，居然能在什麼障礙物也沒有的地方被自己絆倒是怎樣，特技？？  
「フフフフフ……」  
耳邊響起一陣不厚道的低笑，跌得幾成內傷的人捂著口鼻艱難地抬起臉，甕聲甕氣地追問：「你、你剛剛說什麼？」  
「我說，你可以不必過去，跟我睡一起也可以。」六道骸像拎小貓似的將綱吉拎起來，唇邊盡是不及消退的笑意。  
「反正那本來就是你的房間。」

虧你還記得是我房間！  
飼主狠狠給了鳩占鵲巢的貓咪一記眼刀。  
也不知當初是哪個混蛋硬是把他趕去睡沙發的。

「你不是說不喜歡自己的領地有多餘的氣味……」綱吉嘟起嘴，顯然還記著自己曾被這傢伙嫌棄的仇。  
「クフフ、你每晚都爬到我床上來我才比較困擾。」  
「我只是在監督你！」拜託不要用那種容易讓人誤會的措辭！  
「說起來身為飼主都沒有跟自己的貓咪親近過，想想也蠻可憐的…」  
對方完全是用一種同情的眼光看著他，綱吉惱羞成怒：「你才沒資格說這種話好嗎！！」  
「你若是喜歡睡沙發也請便，クフフ…」  
六道骸丟下一句就拐進了洗手間，綱吉站在原地權衡了半天，一起睡就一起睡──最起碼晚上會有人幫忙蓋被吧……  
只是我們的十代目根本不明白，他實在把他的寵物想得過於美好。  
  
  
聽說貓是一種會嚴格劃分勢力範圍的動物，它們通過留下自己的氣味來標記和辨別對某一事物的所有權……  
澤田綱吉在黑暗中睜大眼，把很久很久以前儲存的寵物知識又複習了一遍。  
於是他真的好想吐嘈：他現在被自家貓咪手腳並用的摟在懷裡算是個什麼狀況？！所謂的一起睡就是讓他來當這傢伙的抱枕麼？！  
這樣子的話他根本就睡不著！  
  
鼻息間全是那人特有的淡淡清冽香味，其實他緊張得全身僵硬都快固化了。  
他是貓他是貓他是貓……彭哥列十代目不斷這樣催眠著自己。  
可他也是六道骸，而且是那個他喜歡的六道骸……  
綱吉心裡很清楚。  
所以、所以…此時胸中那股狂亂無章的波動也就可以諒解了對不對…………  
  
緊張、血壓升高、心率失速、腎上腺素過快分泌、面紅、手心出汗等等，都是一個人在面對所愛的人時表現為害羞的生理反應。  
澤田綱吉完全不知道要怎樣才能讓自己降溫。  
「那、那個…骸……」  
我想我還是去睡沙發好一點ＴＯＴ……  
小力的推搡黏著自己的傢伙，熟睡中的貓咪順勢翻了個身，半夢半醒地嘟囔：「彭哥列…你好吵……」  
得救！！看到對方已經轉為背對著他，綱吉不禁在心裏叫了一聲YES！  
他也知道自己再呆在骸的身邊會變得更奇怪，為免被發現還是趁早逃跑的好。  
  
十代目很小心，真的是很小心的撐起身體準備悄聲無息的挪下床，誰知他手邊一動，似乎不經意抓到了什麼東西……  
咦？這毛茸茸的觸感是？！  
綱吉傻乎乎的還沒反應過來，就很順手那麼一扯──  
「喵嗚！！！」  
「——！！！！」  
整個人被突然地尖叫嚇了一大跳，綱吉抬臉就對上不知何時翻爬起來的貓咪。  
  
「澤、田、綱、吉…」露出尖利的牙齒，六道骸幾乎是從牙縫中一個字一個字的擠出那個不知死活的人名，猩紅的右眼在微光下泛著駭人的光。  
「欸？！」綱吉又是一嚇。  
「…你還不放手？」  
忽見對方額上青筋暴漲，鈍感無敵的人這才低頭發現自己竟攥著某隻的長尾………………  
  
「欸欸欸欸──！！！？？？」觸電般慌忙撒手，已經有過前科的飼主把頭搖得跟撥浪鼓一樣：  
「我不是故意的我不是故意的我真的不是故意的！！！！！」  
「…………………」六道骸黑著臉默不作聲，一副風雨欲來之勢。  
糟糕！會被殺掉！  
綱吉見狀心裡一沉，身體已經快過大腦的指令蹭地跳下床就往外跑。  
「給我回來──」  
不論是反應或者動作都比他敏捷好多倍的貓咪伸手一撈，截住肇事者的腰身就將他摔回原地。  
被衝力震得眩暈，綱吉的後背剛剛陷進柔軟的大床，眼角就瞟到一個黑影已經朝他壓下來。  
好重！！！  
哀嚎還沒哼哼出口，脖頸處突然傳來一股刺痛。  
六道骸毫不客氣地狠狠咬了被自己壓住的人一口。  
  
真是可惡！居然一而再的動他最忌諱的部位，還害他失態發出那種丟臉的叫聲，彭哥列這傢伙到底是生了幾個膽！？  
  
「你、你幹嘛？」痛死了好嗎！  
眼角不受控制的溢出了淚花，他都說不是故意的了，結果對方一點都沒嘴下留情。  
居然還敢問？！  
貓咪臉一黑，掀起獠牙就要再咬下去。  
「我、我我錯了！對不起對不起！！」眼疾手快地擋住尖牙利齒的攻擊，綱吉哭喪著臉連忙道歉。  
「從現在開始，你要是再有一丁點動作我就咬死你！」貓咪惡狠狠的磨牙。  
嗯嗯嗯！！！順從的猛點頭，飼主連冷汗都不敢擦。  
繃著臉冷冷盯了他片刻，六道骸哼了一聲算是作罷。  
然後他往綱吉頸窩處一倒，再蹭幾下，尋找到一個舒服的位置，閉上眼睛聲音模糊地警告：  
「敢吵醒我試試…」  
──雲雀學長？？！！  
吐嘈君猛地回想起自己在國中時代的悲慘遭遇，他不敢，他真的不敢！為什麼全世界好像除了他，誰都是被打擾到睡眠就會卍解的暴走星人？！  
  
貓咪耳尖的絨毛隨著呼吸的起伏輕輕在他臉側搔動，好癢！可是他根本不能也不敢動…  
綱吉這才後知後覺的發現，他已然從抱枕升級成了集取暖與舒適度（？）為一體的多功能床墊Ｏｒｚ|||||  
………………怎、怎麼辦，他還是覺得做抱枕的時候比較好一點……  
  
所以說，這是何苦來呢，十代目。  
  
  
─ＴＢＣ─


	4. 心拍數確定 04

04  
  
如果你問巴吉爾，在彭哥列工作最痛苦的是什麼，他不會說是常常被無辜捲進守護者之間的械鬥，也不會回答三五不時就要對首領辦公室監工大修，至於平日裡整理檔案修復檔案重印檔案又整理檔案修復檔案重印檔案這種無限循環怪圈更是做慣了的份內之事。  
他本來隸屬于門外顧問組織，因為澤田殿下將他借來做私人秘書，他便開始在里包恩大人和十代首領之間來回跑。  
經過十年的磨練他自認已經能很平和的看待諸如BOSS經常被門外顧問痛毆，雲守莫名其妙就會攻擊家族成員之類對黑手黨而言匪夷所思的事件。  
儘管如此他還是有著身為彭哥列優秀一員也無法解決的煩惱。  
不過幸運的是，似乎從最近開始，他的救星總算出現了……  
  
「叩叩、」  
巴吉爾端著早餐，像往常一樣敲開了首領房間的門。  
給他開門的並不是屋主，而是留著一頭墨藍長髮的漂亮男子。  
如果要給彭哥列六位守護者評分的話，霧守的顏絕對能拿滿點。  
「放那裡就好，謝謝你。」  
六道骸朝他溫和一笑，轉身接著去打理自己的頭毛。  
而且個性也不像傳言中那樣詭譎危險……不知內情的秘書微微一笑，他左右看看，像要確認什麼似的開口：「那個…請問，澤田殿下他……」  
咬著髪扣正要把長髪束緊，六道骸騰不出手，抬起下頜往洗手間方向指了指。  
「是嗎？真是太好了。」巴吉爾意會，隨即放心的朝霧守大人鞠了個躬：「您也辛苦了，在下告退。」  
辛苦什麼…？  
看著對方一臉感激的出去，六道骸有些不明所以。  
  
沒錯，所以你知道了，對巴吉爾來說，在彭哥列工作最痛苦的事情莫過於叫BOSS起床。  
  
他是真的很心疼澤田殿下常常要加班到很晚，而清早里包恩大人輕飄飄一句「七點（有時是五點甚至三點）之前必須把他帶到辦公室」會讓他跟當事人之間有一場艱苦的拉鋸戰。  
畢竟對方曾經為了阻止他而使用死氣零地點突破將門窗都凍住這種極端的方法來維護可憐的睡眠權益。  
不過如果做得太出格或者純粹碰上門外顧問心情不好的時候，澤田殿下的收場就會非常淒慘。  
一邊是淚汪汪哀求著他「再五分鐘就好」的低血壓起床難症患者，一邊是絕對命令必須服從的恐怖大魔王，善良的巴吉爾處境可想而知。  
  
於是經過將近一周的觀察，巴吉爾終於確立了自己的新偶像──霧守大人！他的救星！  
自從霧守大人與首領同住之後，他悲慘的每日必修終於畫上了句點。  
雖然不知道霧守大人究竟是怎樣做到兵不血刃就能讓澤田殿下乖乖爬起來，不過這種本領卻不是誰都能有，真希望殿下能好好珍惜！  
忠實的部下替他敬愛的首領向睡眠之神祈禱。  
  
「阿嚏──！」  
被念到的首領揉揉發癢的鼻尖，正一臉苦相的在鏡子前數自己身上的傷口。  
這裡是兩天前被抓的，這裡是今早剛咬的，而上周他不小心扯了某隻貓的尾巴，頸側的瘀痕至今仍未消退，真是舊傷沒好又添新傷……怎一個慘字了得。  
可惡的里包恩這幾天看他的眼神還怪怪的，不知道又在擅自誤解些什麼。  
  
他是和他喜歡的人同床共枕了沒錯，可他是既當『床』又當『枕』的那種！  
他的貓咪好像還挺滿意他的手感和柔軟度，不是抱就是壓，睡得很淺，一點點動作都會被驚醒，然後便拿他磨爪磨牙。  
杯具的飼主每天醒來骨頭都像要散了一樣還渾身帶傷。  
不知巴吉爾如果知道這早起的真相會作何感想……………  
哀怨的歎息一聲，綱吉只能自認倒楣。  
整理好領口，再用髮蠟抓抓瀏海，準備OK去吃早餐。  
  
「…彭哥列，請問這是什麼？」  
剛剛走進餐廳的人劈面就被同居者冷冰冰的語氣嚇了一跳。  
綱吉困惑的看了看六道骸面前的餐點，脫口回答：  
「早飯啊……」  
發問人眉毛一掀：「真是差勁的理解力，我指的是──」  
「貓、貓糧…」綱吉連忙補充更正。  
「………………………………」  
「………………………………」  
同時收聲然後維持著大眼瞪小眼，澤田綱吉下意識的吞了口口水……怎麼辦…他看起來好像很生氣………  
「…真是失禮！我為什麼要吃這種東西！？」  
六道骸捏緊刀叉，惡狠狠瞪著他咬牙切齒地反問。  
在那一刻綱吉真的相信對方絕對是因為平時修養太好才沒有當場掀桌。  
「因、因為你不是一直說肚子痛還腹瀉麼…」飼主弱弱的解釋。  
  
他有去問過里包恩，大魔王甩給他一篇寵物貓小常識。  
「貓咪的消化系統根本不能適應人類的飲食，它們有很多東西都不能吃。亂餵食物的話輕則傷及內臟，重則致命。」里包恩撣了撣帽子上的微塵，一派輕鬆自在的看著綱吉：  
「雖說他並不完全是隻貓，不過恐怕體質已經有了一定程度的變異。吃普通的食物到底有沒有害處、底限在哪裡都不清楚。不過你有興趣的話倒可以試試，餵他黑巧克力什麼的，看看吃到幾塊會死。」  
這分明就是在教唆謀殺嘛……不恥下問的好學生滿頭黑線。  
所以他才特地讓巴吉爾去買了最貴的貓罐頭替換下骸的食物。  
不過他的貓咪似乎並不喜歡飼主這樣貼心的安排。  
  
綱吉挖出罐頭裡一勺鰻魚湯肉遞到骸的嘴邊。  
「不吃。」  
「拜託了，你試試嘛…」  
他已經苦口婆心的勸了好久，利害關係也講過，不料對方一句「只是巧合」硬是抵死狡辯，怎麼都不肯碰那些無糖無鹽還散發著一股腥味的東西。  
「你是貓咪不吃貓糧吃什麼啊！？」  
「那個──」抬起下巴指向綱吉的茄汁意麵。  
「都說了對你的身體不好…」  
啊啊這種沒營養的對話還要再回圈幾遍？？綱吉挫敗的垂下頭。  
  
六道骸瞥了桌上的魚片罐頭和肉糜一眼，那種毫無賣相的噁心東西誰能咽得下去？！不知道彭哥列腦子裏都裝些什麼東西……他嫌惡的撇撇嘴，站起身來準備自己去找食。  
「不、不准走！」飼主連忙攔住他。  
似乎差不多到忍耐的極限，貓咪豎起尾巴，張牙舞爪的朝綱吉大聲威嚇：「請不要再糾纏不休好嗎！我需要的是正常的飲食而不是這種連包裝都透著一股可疑味道的東西！是你的話你會吃──」哦呀…他突然靈光一閃，停了下來。  
綱吉被吼得愣住還沒緩過來，就見六道骸迅速抄起貓罐頭啪啪啪全部往盛著意大利麵的盤中一扣，胡亂攪拌了幾下然後推到他眼前。  
「彭哥列如果能把這個吃完，我保證以後絕對不會在食物上找麻煩。」壞心眼的朝綱吉一笑，六道骸看到對方明顯變成菜色的臉，突然覺得心情大爽。  
「怎樣？」  
  
好、好狠！彭哥列十代目不禁哆嗦一記。  
貓糧混合著意麵散發出詭異的味道，這根本無異於碧洋琪的有毒料理嘛嘛嘛！  
顫抖的用叉子卷起一些成分可疑的麵條，綱吉苦哈哈的將眼光放在食物（待定）和寵物（偽！）之間逡巡……  
是說他為啥要吃這種東西他又不是貓！就讓那傢伙百無禁忌的死在餐桌上算了！  
十代目在心裡拼命的說服自己，可惜他大概忘了，他的軟心腸和好說話是在風太的排行榜上一直名列前茅的。  
六道骸一副看好戲的神情盯著澤田綱吉一小口一小口的把謎樣餐點塞進嘴裡……哎呀呀，還真的吃了。  
屏住呼吸，綱吉儘量不去咀嚼而是將食物直接吞下去。  
咦……好像…也沒那麼難吃嘛！  
莫名的有了勇氣，他乾脆撈起分量很足的一口然後硬塞進去。一、二、三……還以為能咽下的突然就被沖上來的噁心感覺逼到反胃……唔唔唔！！！！  
綱吉突然把刀叉一扔，捂著嘴巴就奔進了洗手間。  
  
「クフフフ…味道還好嗎？」  
良心發現的拿了面紙遞給正抱著馬桶吐得不亦樂乎的人，六道骸還真有點佩服他居然能吃下那麼多。  
綱吉臉色蒼白的斜了始作俑者一眼，不行…果然還是要想別的辦法………  
「總…總之……你不能亂吃東西…」身先士卒的飼主念念不忘提醒他的貓咪千萬要忌口。  
「尤其是…洋、洋蔥和巧克力──」  
「不如請你先擔心下自己吧。」  
真是濫好人。  
六道骸到現在都不能理解這個人在某些方面奇怪的堅持，有必要做到這種程度麼？  
害得他看到對方這副淒慘的樣子，都有點於心不忍起來。  
唉唉唉……………………所以才說，好麻煩嘛………  
  
  
如果要問這件事後來是如何解決的，其實可以悄悄到門外顧問辦公室偷窺一下──  
「有食譜的話幹嘛不一早拿出來啊？！」陪著自家貓咪吃了三天貓糧的彭哥列十代目此時幾想掀桌。  
里包恩二話不說便拿起列恩牌手槍抵住不成器的弟子的腦門示警──你知道自己在對誰大吼大叫！？  
  
「進展得不錯嘛蠢綱，聽說不光是同床共枕還同生共死了呢。」  
就說你們到底都在誤解個什麼勁……綱吉無力的捂臉。  
再說，就算會死也只有他一個人吧？！貓罐頭中毒什麼的………多杯具！  
不、不行了，一想起貓糧的蠟味他就好想吐………  
  
我們的十代目，距離別人誤會裡自己夢想中美好的愛情其實還差很遠很遠很遠…………  
  
  
─ＴＢＣ─


	5. 心拍數確定 05

05

普通來講，就算是再迷糊的飼主，對於自己養了快半個月的貓咪它的脾氣、秉性和行為習慣等等多多少少都會有一定程度的瞭解。  
而根據澤田綱吉目前所掌握的情況，他實在搞不清楚為什麼只是和自家寵物講了幾句話就會莫名其妙招致對方的突然攻擊！  
「唔——！」  
險險閃過劈面而來三叉戟，綱吉向後躍開的時候還是被骸轉手一記直擊敲中。  
捂著胸腹左下側，他咬牙忍耐著肋骨幾乎斷裂的疼痛，也明白過來，那傢伙是一點都沒打算手下留情。  
「怎麼你只會躲麼？」六道骸撫過武器的末端，挑眉冷笑：「不還手的話，會死哦。」

——所以說這是唱哪出啊？！！

「哼、都叫你好好管教他。」  
一個聲音冷冷的插入到氣氛緊張的兩人中間。  
澤田綱吉聞言望向在不遠處停下腳步的人：「…雲雀學長？」

沒錯，一切的契機應該都是從雲雀恭彌開始。

今天本來是雲之守護者定期回到總部述職的日子。  
按照以往的慣例，這種麻煩的事情（雲雀角度）通常都是由跟了風紀委員長十幾年的老部下草壁先生代勞。  
所以，當雲守本尊架著拐子無聲無息地來到首領辦公室的時候，彭哥列十代目著實嚇了一大跳。

「雲、雲雀學長……」  
連忙從座位上起身相迎，不管過了多久依然對這位並盛帝王存著本能的敬畏，綱吉十年如一日的對那人使用著學生時代的敬稱。  
眯著冷冽的鳳眼，雲雀恭彌突然將冰涼的銀拐抵在對方頸側脈搏微動之處，語氣不善的警告亦是命令道：  
「草食動物，管好你的貓。」  
「欸？」  
飼主無辜的張大眼。

「算我拜託你，不要再去找雲雀學長麻煩好不好？」  
雙手合十低頭對著好不容易逮到的傢伙連聲懇求，彭哥列十代首領不禁在心裡哀歎自己怎會如此命苦。  
他的（偽！）寵物貓咪，現年25歲，性格跟長相完全成反比的霧守先生，目前正掛著假期到處惹事生非。

像是根本沒聽到他的話一樣，六道骸忽然抬起綱吉的下巴皺眉詢問：「…臉怎麼了？」  
綱吉心中有氣，毫不客氣地拍掉某隻的爪子：「你不去招惹那麼恐怖的人就不會這樣。」  
明明是這傢伙的過錯，卻害得他被雲雀學長咬殺，真是豈有此理。

「因為只有雲雀恭彌、還算是可以打架的對象。」  
絲毫不覺得自己有哪裡不對，六道骸只是勉強給出了個解釋，然後朝綱吉微微一笑：「不然的話，你也可以…」  
「？」被無端盯上的人突然感到一股寒意。  
「其實我有點好奇，你到底是怎樣當上BOSS的……請稍微、讓我見識一下吧。」  
看到六道骸手裡三叉戟緩緩的成形，澤田綱吉一時有些傻了眼。  
「…骸？」  
「贏了的話…」  
面上掛著百分百和善笑容，六道骸表情不變，眸中突然殺意迸射，手臂一揮就朝綱吉劈過去：  
「隨你處置！」  
憑藉多年積煉的反射神經十代目僥倖的躲過最要命的一擊，可他真的不懂他到底是說了什麼才會踩到這傢伙的開關！

雲雀恭彌從門外顧問那裡出來，拐過一片花圃，剛好就看見綱吉被擊中腰肋險些跪倒在地的畫面。  
「哼、都叫你好好管教他。」  
西裝革履的雲守神情冷漠的輕哼，對草食動物那幾乎無時不在的仁慈嗤之以鼻。

「喔呀…是你。」  
六道骸回身也看到了他近期一直去挑釁滋事的對象，彭哥列一臉等到救星的樣子，真是讓人、非常不愉快……  
手握的長戟寒光一閃，雲雀恭彌只是眨了下眼，淩厲的武器已破空而至。  
對於近在咫尺的攻擊並不作任何防禦，他冷著臉，無意外的在下一秒看到一抹身影突然擋到自己身前，灼熱的炎力呼地撲過面頰。

抓住三叉戟的尖端，進入超死氣模式的綱吉神情清淡的開口：  
「你在鬧什麼彆扭？」  
手上稍一發力，火炎順著長柄瞬間卷向持戟之人。  
「クフフ、」  
六道骸鬆手，燃燒著的武器突然霧一般散開，失去附著力的火焰迸出點點火星掉落在地。  
他看著好像突然變了一個人似的彭哥列，唇角扯開意味不明的笑：   
「請不要說一些我聽不懂的話好嗎…」  
尖利的長戟重新在他手中成形，右眼的數字倏地變成四，六道骸挾著冰藍的死氣焰猛地朝綱吉沖過去。

「喀嚓！！」  
勉強格住剛勁十足的武器，綱吉正暗暗驚異于對方的力道，突然下盤一陣罡風掃來，他連忙加大炎壓借助衝力往後退避。  
「喔呀…」居然躲過了……輕輕將三叉戟往地面一叩，六道骸眼中閃過一抹贊許。  
澤田綱吉單手撐地止住退勢，彎腰的時候左側肋骨受到牽動隱隱作痛，他微微眯起金紅的雙眸，一秒也沒有停留就再度飛身向前：  
「相同的招數你還要用幾次？」  
「クフフ，抱歉，我一時忘記了。」  
短兵相接，眼前只剩下飛速閃動的人影。  
——打、打起來了？？！！  
抱著一大堆公文和報告碰巧路過的秘書維持著目瞪口呆的表情被釘在原地。

原本家族成員之間的小打小鬧在彭哥列來說並不算稀奇的事情，不過今次鬥毆的主角居然換成了對一切事情都漠不關心的霧守和從未跟任何人發過脾氣的十代首領……  
那兩人一副想要將對方置於死地的樣子實在是超出了巴吉爾的接受範圍！  
他三兩步沖到雲雀恭彌旁邊：「雲守大人，拜託您去阻止他們好嗎！」  
如果是雲雀大人出手的話，應該能辦到吧！畢竟他是彭哥列最強的守護者啊！

誰知被寄予了滿心厚望的人只是冷冷瞥了巴吉爾一眼，然後丟下一句「關我什麼事？」轉身便走。  
——難道他拜託錯對象？！  
自知根本不能摻和到激鬥中去，巴吉爾急得直跳腳，只好暫且將那兩人棄之不管，奔去找唯一一個能夠控制局面的人求救。  
「里包恩先生！！」  
顧不上禮數撞開虛掩的大門，巴吉爾沖進去的第一眼就看到靠在窗邊很悠哉端著咖啡杯正津津有味觀戰中唯恐天下不亂的黑髪男子。  
「來來，巴吉爾，這裡視野不錯。」里包恩沖他招手，看來還特意給他預留了一席。

我又找錯人了…………那瞬間巴吉爾才後知後覺的記起，這個家族就沒一個能用正常標準去衡量的傢伙……  
「你在擔心什麼？」  
好笑的看到部下一副有苦無處訴的表情，門外顧問拿下列恩變形的望遠鏡，出言安慰道：「以前又不是沒打過，他贏了六道骸一次，現在也不會輸。」  
「可是……」  
「不過是盡職盡責的飼主在陪他的貓咪玩樂而已，蠢綱自會有分寸，你不用操心。」  
「……………貓咪…飼主……？」  
他怎麼好像有點聽不懂？  
「你沒看出來？」里包恩難得驚奇的瞪起眼。  
巴吉爾不好意思的抓抓頭：「恕在下不甚明白…」  
「…………………………」  
…………好吧，想不到他也會有無言以對的一天。  
難怪六道骸整日以那副樣子到處亂晃，居然都沒有惹起任何騷動。  
原來彭哥列家族裡全是一群選擇性視力障礙者，就像很久很久以前他天天變裝COSPLAY卻沒人能認出來一樣……當然，除了蠢綱，也許還有雲雀恭彌。  
「噗…」  
「里包恩先生？」  
「沒事……只是比喻而已。」里包恩忍笑擺擺手。  
「哦。」  
老實誠懇的部下不疑有他。  
就在這邊廂有說有笑的袖手旁觀之際，他們的首領卻陷在由幻象構築的世界裡脫身不能。

揚起的拳頭還未來得及落下，眼前那張臉突然嚴重扭曲起來。  
「…彭哥列，認錯了哦。」  
澤田綱吉心裡咯噔一下，脫手放開攥緊的衣襟不自主往後退了幾步。  
仿佛是算准了他的反應和踩點，綱吉腳跟剛剛觸地，巨大的火柱突然從底下沖出將他整個吞沒。  
看到那抹細瘦的身影連聲音都未得發出就形銷散盡，握著三叉戟的人從另一端走出來，輕輕挑眉，GAME…OVER……？

「找我的話，這邊。」  
身後驀然冒出比平時低了幾度的冷冽聲線，六道骸一驚，剛回轉過身就猝不及防被綱吉一手扼住咽喉。  
「彭哥列你——クッ！！」  
話沒說完，一股衝力將他徑直推向無數暗黑漩渦的深淵。身體受到挾持飛速地沉墮，背部狠狠撞到滿是乾草的地表之時，所有的幻覺瞬間炸裂崩坍。

「你輸了。」  
綱吉微微一笑，放開了對他的禁錮。  
仰躺在草坪上，六道骸皺眉眯縫起異色的眼艱難的適應日正當空過於刺目的光線。  
不，也許刺目的並不只有陽光……  
他其實很想嘲笑彭哥列，一般制住對手死穴的時候，應該要用盡全力直到確認他再也無法動彈為止。  
一隻溫暖柔軟的手忽然覆上他的眼瞼，六道骸從微張的指縫中看到普段那張熟悉的臉，琥珀色的眼睛，眼神明亮，表情溫和，帶一點點對他的畏懼：  
「…呐，我到底是哪裡惹你生氣？」  
手在身側暗暗的摸索著，抓到一段冰冷尖銳的利器，六道骸勾起不易察覺的笑；「…………你說呢？」

「…嘖、那個笨蛋。」  
聽見某人突然出聲低咒，巴吉爾扭頭，不料卻看見列恩不知何時竟變成了一支遠距離狙擊槍，而里包恩彎指勾住扳機，一副蓄勢待發的摸樣。  
永遠搞不清楚頂頭上司詭秘行為模式的可憐下屬再度被驚到，大張著嘴巴忘記闔上。

「——放開骸先生！！！」  
「咦？」  
突如其來的怒喝把綱吉嚇了好大一跳，他反射性地縮回手，餘光只及瞥到一個形似動物的身影四肢並用的迅疾奔過來，長而鋒銳的利爪帶起塵土朝他頭頂抓下——  
「呀啊——！！」  
驚恐地尖叫一聲，他本能的縮起身體。然後感到腰上忽的一緊，綱吉隨即被壓上一個人的胸口，順著力道向外滾了幾圈。  
「唔！！」  
三叉戟刷地刺出，細銳的鋒尖對準微凸的喉結，生生止住了城島犬的撲殺——

「犬，你實在很沒有禮貌。」  
六道骸冷著臉，聲音平淡，眼裡卻透著極為不悅的怒意。  
「ムク…——」  
有點不太敢相信骸大人居然會袒護彭哥列，犬剛想狡辯，馬上被對方眸中迸射的殺氣駭住。他瞪著眼睛與六道骸對視了兩秒，立刻取下牙套咚地跪下：  
「骸先生對不起！！」

六道骸抱緊綱吉半蹲在地上，他冷冷的盯了俯首認錯的人一會兒，才慢慢收回武器。  
扶著下意識攥緊自己的彭哥列站起來，小心的讓出了一點距離仔細檢視綱吉面色蒼白的臉：「你怎樣？受傷了嗎？」  
「沒、沒事……」  
心有餘悸的眨了眨眼，過了好久才長長地舒了一口氣。  
他是真的嚇到了！  
漸漸的回過神，澤田綱吉這才注意到自己手中竟然抓著骸的長髪，他心口一跳，趕緊撒手。  
「對、對不起…！」  
對彭哥列一驚一乍的表現微微皺起眉，六道骸忽然摟過綱吉細弱的雙肩將他擁在懷裡——  
欸欸欸——？？！！！  
那瞬間彭哥列十代目仿佛聽到自己腦內短路的聲音。

「哼、保護欲挺強的嘛……」  
——我在操什麼閒心？！  
里包恩啼笑皆非的從瞄準鏡上挪開臉，列恩乖乖的變成原形爬回他的帽檐。  
一側臉看到維持著＝口＝！這個表情已經很久的巴吉爾，剛剛差點製造了一起謀殺的男子非常淡定的兩手一攤：  
「試試感覺而已……」  
「還有，給你個忠告，以後還是不要太靠近蠢綱比較好。」  
被他的貓咪盯上的話，你的下場會很慘…………

—ＴＢＣ—


	6. 心拍數確定 06

06

「為什麼你會在這裡？」  
六道骸蹙眉，朝彎身跪在地上的人發問。  
澤田綱吉緊挨著他的胸膛，甚至都能感覺到對方說話時輕微的震動。

方才還殺意分明的想要將他幹掉，現在又一副理所當然的回護他，綱吉真是弄不明白他的貓咪情緒轉換如此之迅捷究竟是為哪般。  
按說，骸既沒有要殺他的理由，更沒有在危機解除後還抱著自己不放的必要啊！  
彭哥列十代目腦中一片混亂，六道骸對他意外的庇護讓他幾乎有一種被這個人溫柔以待的錯覺…………

「因為您很久都沒回黑曜…」犬暗暗咬牙，突然揚起臉來聲色俱厲地朝綱吉喝問道：「彭哥列你把骸先生軟禁起來究竟想幹什麼！」  
「欸？」突然被點名的人明顯一嚇——啥？軟、軟禁？！  
他沒幻聽嗎？  
他何時竟變成了能夠軟禁六道骸的那種能幹的大人物？！

綱吉睜大眼睛莫名其妙的看向城島犬，嘗試著解釋：「我…我好像已經通知過你們了呀……」  
在最開始的時候，他就派人去過黑曜告知他們骸將會在總部逗留一段時間……難道是傳達有誤？！  
「我才不會相信黑手黨！」  
犬敵對意味十足的話吼出來的時候，不光震懾到了綱吉，連六道骸的臉色也微微一變。

直覺的感到身邊的人氣場波動，澤田綱吉在心底暗叫一聲不好。  
Mafia這種敏感詞，一直是他小心回避、不敢在六道骸面前提及的內容。因為對方記憶有所疏漏，他根本抓不到現在這個『六道骸』的思維模式和底線。  
雖然說就算是以前他也搞不太懂骸的想法，不過至少可以肯定對方不會加害自己。然而此時此刻——  
偷偷地瞄了一眼沉默不語的人，彭哥列十代首領非常確信這傢伙絕對能隨時隨地跟他翻臉！

正當他躊躇著不知該說些什麼的時候，從前方傳來了一陣漸進的腳步聲。  
「骸大人…」  
匆匆跑來的柿本千種只是順便瞥了下跪地不起的犬就知道發生過何事，他隨即躬身朝六道骸行了個標準90度的禮：「抱歉骸大人，我沒來得及拉住他。」  
「無妨……」   
「千種，等等我～」  
與他同步的呼喚蓋過了自己的回答，六道骸循著聲音看去，輪廓熟悉的女孩抱著一個大包趕了上來。  
「…骸大人？」輕喘著氣，庫洛姆站定，面對擁著綱吉的人時突然張大眼睛。  
感覺到對方的注意點似乎放到了某人多出來的貓耳上面，澤田綱吉突然不知該怎樣說明才好。所幸，庫洛姆的目光只是一瞥就過，然後便沖他點點頭：  
「你好，BOSS…」  
有點被女孩子乖巧漂亮的笑顏閃到，綱吉也不由自主的回以一笑，只是唇角未及完全彎起，一道刺人的視線突然將他整個凍住。  
扭臉對上六道骸隱約帶著某種探尋意味的冷冽目光，他愣了一下。  
…………難道說不記得庫洛姆嗎？  
完全曲解錯其中內涵的綱吉正想圓場：「呃、她…她是——」  
誰知那人將臉一撇，緩緩地開口：  
「好久不見……凪…」

那是一種突然被敲擊到心口，如核彈爆炸一般從中心擴散開來的痛。  
澤田綱吉猝不及防，在對方臉上看到他從未看到過的溫柔表情、耳邊聽到他從未曾聽到過的溫柔聲音。  
六道骸的音容似乎在一瞬間化為了鋒芒，逆血而上，銳不可當。

默默的縮回自己抓著那個人衣角的手，綱吉握緊發痛的指尖——  
果然，都只是自己的錯覺而已。

「對不起骸大人，因為犬說無論如何也不放心您在這邊……」  
「沒關係，你不需要道歉。」  
「不過…那傢伙不分青紅皂白就出手的個性還是那麼讓人頭痛…」  
他暗自歎息一聲，彭哥列似乎被嚇得不輕的樣子…………  
「BOSS沒事嗎？我看到他臉色好差…」  
身旁的少女似乎跟自己有著驚人的同步率，六道骸緩緩支起下頜，掛上萬年不變的莫測淺笑：  
「……凪、好像很喜歡彭哥列呢…」  
「嗯！BOSS是個很好的人。」庫洛姆幾乎是不假思索的回答，然後她轉過臉盯著最敬愛的骸大人：  
「…您是不是不太高興？」  
「…………怎麼說？」被提問的人一副蠻有興趣的樣子。   
「因為啊…」紫髪白裙的女孩子圈起手指，眼中帶上些頑皮的笑意忽然低下頭：  
「剛剛BOSS對我笑的時候，骸大人您的表情很可怕呢～」  
六道骸微微一楞，然後伸出手寵溺的揉了揉她的髪：  
「クフフ…你看錯了喲。」  
「…是嗎？呵呵……」

遠遠望見長椅上並排坐著有說有笑其樂融融的兩人，彭哥列十代目端著茶點小小聲的抱怨：  
「這種時候巴吉爾跑到哪裡去了啊……」  
本打算去招呼客人的他不知為何忽然有點邁不開腳步。  
現在過去的話會討人嫌吧……綱吉嘟起嘴想。  
「えぇ～好明顯的溫度差…」  
突然冒出的高個男子閑閑的把手肘搭上澤田綱吉的左肩毫不客氣的嘲笑：「你這飼主還真失敗……」  
「里、里包恩？！」  
嚇得差點打翻手裡的東西，綱吉穩住身形，然後狠狠白了神出鬼沒的人一眼：這種事不用你提醒啦！  
他又不是視神經鈍感，當然看得出來六道骸對待庫洛姆與自己的態度簡直是天壤之別。

「哎喲～好重的酸味！」里包恩誇張的扇了扇手，然後將人往前一推：「收起你的怨婦臉，趕快送去然後到辦公室來一下。」  
「誰是怨婦啊？！」  
吐嘈歸吐嘈，彭哥列十代目還是下意識調整了下自己的表情，怎麼他有表現得很明顯？！  
看著那個有點呆呆的背影，里包恩受不了的翻了個白眼：  
「所以說你真是笨蛋…」  
跟自己女兒有什麼醋好吃的，真是……

「骸大人，這是什麼？」  
庫洛姆毫無心機的抓起他搭在腿上的尾巴晃了晃，做得好逼真呢，手感也是。  
六道骸挑了挑眉，面不改色的答道：  
「彭哥列的惡作劇。」  
………………看吧，真是差好大，普通的話早被他一爪子掀過去了。  
「請不要在背地講別人壞話好嗎！」綱吉重重的將茶盞擱在桌上，順便瞪了一眼把責任都推到自己身上來的傢伙。  
「你不是都聽到了…」貓咪撇撇嘴，他才沒必要『背地』說呢。  
「這個不是給你的！」眼疾手快的拿開快被骸碰到的泡芙，飼主瞪起眼冷冷的強調：「奶油類也是禁食。」  
被搶走食物的傢伙不爽的皺眉，眯縫著眼睛盯著彭哥列轉手將盤子遞給身旁的女孩。  
跟面對六道骸時完全不一樣，剛扭過臉綱吉就開出親和力滿滿的天然笑顏，悄悄沖庫洛姆眨了下眼：「拜託，千萬不要給他哦，這是特地為庫洛姆準備的。」  
「嗯，謝謝BOSS…」  
看到對方露出乖巧的笑容，他也跟著彎起眉眼。庫洛姆就是那種怎麼看都很討人喜歡的女孩子，難怪骸那麼疼愛她…………  
綱吉朝她輕輕動了動手指以示道別：  
「那你們慢慢聊，我先走了。」

「……………………」  
臉色難看的目送噙著溫和笑意的飼主離開，全過程一直被刻意冷落的寵物先生在心裡忿忿不平：  
搞什麼……這種溫度差………………  
六道骸無意識的微微動了動耳尖，一時之間竟不知該遷怒何人。

「……凪、彭哥列好像也很喜歡你…」  
庫洛姆努力擺出無辜的表情：「對不起了，骸大人。」

怎麼辦，其實她好想偷笑！

—ＴＢＣ—


	7. 心拍數確定 07

07

「6:30醒來，第一件事是踹我下床，半小時內會動用各種方法（包括暴力）將我逼到洗手間。早餐送來之前一定要吃到六成熟的煎蛋，依然對清淡的飲食很不滿。10:00～12:00自主消失，行蹤不明（四處找茬的可能性最大），午餐時間准點出現，食量不大，非常挑剔。13:20～14:00通常趴在辦公室的窗臺上曬太陽，喜歡高的地方（貓的習性？）。整個下午無所事事，不睡覺的時候找茬範圍會擴大化，常常要替他收拾殘局。18:00晚餐，比起魚類更喜歡牛肉。每晚堅持夜遊（拒絕報告），總是卡在最後時限返家，堅持窗戶才是正門。睡眠極淺，警覺心超強。討厭下雨和水（需要強迫洗澡），討厭被命令（99%置之不理），對飼主非常不友善（重點！）。目前相處14天，偶爾能讀懂貓咪尾巴所表達出的情緒，唯一不明白的是——這傢伙到底萌在哪裡？！」

「…………夏休作業？」  
里包恩哭笑不得的抬眼看向在桌前立正站好的十代首領：「你還是小學生麼？！」  
「不是你說要記下他的活動……」綱吉弱弱的辯解。  
「重寫，我不需要吐嘈日誌。」  
家庭教師一臉不屑的把記事薄丟回他手上，對學生辛苦採集來的資訊根本不予採納。  
「我要的是爆點，爆點懂不懂？」里包恩敲桌。  
「完全不明白！！」

看到蠢綱一副不開竅的樣子，里包恩不禁扶額歎一聲：「你啊，到底知不知道彭哥列的八卦值多少錢……」  
BOSS聞所未聞的瞪大眼：「要拿去賣錢麼？！」  
——請問受眾在哪裡？！  
「廢話，這可是一大筆灰色收入。」白了大驚小怪的人一眼，秘密身兼八卦雜誌主催的門外顧問忽然慢動作望向遠方，意味深長的感慨：「你還是不瞭解黑手黨啊，我們的世界也是很需要娛樂的……」

我才不想瞭解黑手黨，不管是暗黑世界還是你的大腦都是我永遠不想去明白的東西！  
至今仍對自己的身份抱有微詞的人在心裡狠狠地吐著嘈，說到底還不都是這傢伙的錯……  
十代目想起前塵往事，不自覺的皺起眉惡聲惡氣道：「如果叫我來就是為了說這些，麻煩你快點滾——呃，我是說，我很忙…所以沒什麼事的話——」  
看到對方在他掏槍的威嚇下硬生生改口，里包恩微微抬起下頜，用慣了不可一世的表情朝綱吉冷笑：「借著和寵物玩樂的機會翹了半天班其實你挺暗爽的吧？」  
爽個鬼啊他明明是在以命相搏！！

「你到底幾時才能搞定六道骸？」  
「啊？」  
「沒有爆點就去製造爆點嘛，色誘什麼的試過沒？」  
「里包恩你不要老是慫恿我去做一些奇怪的事情好嗎！」  
那種「今天午飯吃了麼」的平常口氣是怎麼回事？！這傢伙是真的知道色誘是什麽意思才說的嗎？！澤田綱吉爆紅了臉不知是羞是怒：「為啥我非要去色誘一隻貓啊？！」  
「你放心，普通PLAY大家早看膩了，心裡還是很期待重口味的。」  
「求求你去死！！」  
「你就不能再多點幽默感？！」里包恩雲淡風輕的斜睨了快氣到跳腳的某人一眼，真是的，這種容易把他每句話都當真的個性難道就是他花了十年悉心教導的成果？！

「我是在提醒你，如果搞不定他，就要小心他。」  
「剛剛要不是城島犬打岔，你可能小命都沒了。」  
也不對…稱職的門外顧問想了想，摸著下巴補充：「雖然在那傢伙出手前我保證會幹掉他。」  
——最應該小心的是你吧！  
慣性吐嘈完畢，澤田綱吉忽然狐疑的看向翹腿擱在他辦公桌上交疊著雙手一派絕對BOSS樣的男子：  
「…等等里包恩、我覺得你是不是稍微有點熱心過頭？」

很委婉的表達出自己的疑問，不過十代目心裡其實非常肯定對方才不會無緣無故在這件事上積極跟進。  
「看到可憐的學生太辛苦，所以好心幫幫他達成戀愛志願」——這種完全不符合里包恩人設的事情他怎麼會做？！綱吉將腦內臆想的答案毫不留情否決。  
跟家庭教師相處這麼多年，至少在惡趣味方面，他自認已經完全領悟到了真諦。

「呵呵呵……告訴你也無妨…」  
所以，當他又聽到熟悉的哼笑時，彭哥列十代目連忙伸手一擋：「算了，不要講，我不想知道。」  
反正絕對不會是什麼正常的理由就對了！  
「你那是什麼態度，我不過是看到可憐的學生太辛苦，所以好心幫幫他達成戀愛志願而已。」  
「少騙人！」這傢伙就不能把讀心術用在別的地方麼可惡！  
「不然你真想暗戀一輩子嗎？雖然我從來都不認為你選擇了一個合適的對象。」  
「……什麼意思？」  
「字面上的意思。六道骸根本不適合你，你早該知道，你們這種組合相性低到無限趨近為零。」  
「你還真直接……」被對方用一種完全不看好的口氣評議，澤田綱吉愣了一下，突然不知該作何表情。

「蠢綱，你到底有沒有想過，六道骸之所以潛意識的選擇跳過你，也許是因為在他心裡至今都未能將你準確定義。他不知道該把你放到哪個位置，所以一直按兵不動。」  
「你能跟他耗多久？一年、兩年、還是十年？但絕對不能是一生。你必須要做出選擇，降服他，或者放棄他。」  
「個人傾向當然是後者，也不單是指這方面，不妨實話告訴你，我到現在仍然對這位霧之守護者的忠誠度抱有懷疑。如果彭哥列有不確定的威脅潛伏，我不能坐視不理。」  
「威脅…？」綱吉下意識的皺起眉，有些排斥這種略帶攻擊性的說法。  
「他現在不過是只貓……」  
「你少天真，所謂的本性，才不會隨著外部形態和一時心境的更換輕易被改變。」  
「不要忘記了，六道骸是在被脅迫的情況下才權衡著同我們站在一起。不如說，正是因為現在不用維繫跟你之間微妙的平衡，他更加沒有顧忌。」  
「勸你還是不要做無謂的掙扎，對於無法把握的東西，我的立場一向是摒棄。」  
里包恩在認真說話的時候，眼神總是清冷而直接，顯得很是無情。

綱吉對上他的視線，暗暗平復自己被對方的言辭刺中瞬間激起的莫名怒意。  
他緩緩吐出一口氣，結束這種根本不對等的僵峙。  
「……抱歉，我辦不到。」  
「不管出於什麼緣由，骸在擔任彭哥列的霧守之後沒有做過任何失職的事情。當初我選擇了信任他，現在也一樣。」

「至於私人方面……」微微沉吟了一下，綱吉忽然自嘲的勾起苦笑：「你說的對，本性……這十年來其實我一點長進也沒有，總是在相同的地方再次跌倒，廢柴綱還是廢柴綱。所以…」  
「你最瞭解我的，里包恩。你知道，沒有底牌、沒有回應、沒有祝福，再喜歡…我一個人又能撐多久？或許以後慢慢的、慢慢的就會想通了。你真的不用擔心。」  
他並不愚鈍，又豈會不知打從一開始，這就是一場沒有任何勝算的戀戰。  
在喜歡上那個人的同時亦明白自己不會被喜歡。期許過，然後失望。傷感過，然後忘卻。而曾經因骸而失速的心跳，就算直到今天，也仍然無法平復下來。  
他已經安安靜靜的等了很久，只是不知道還要等多久，才能在面對六道骸的時候，胸口不再發出悲鳴。

也許所有的愛戀，不管是積蓄還是磨滅，所欠缺的，僅僅是時間。

「也就是說你不打算放棄？」  
「…是。無論哪邊。至少在我還有勇氣堅持的時候。」  
「……………………」  
默默看著眼前的人，仿佛還是記憶中那個薄弱無助的少年，只是綱吉生性裡某些偏執的部分，即使是身為家庭教師的他也不能化解。  
里包恩自知勸誡無用，最後重重歎息一聲作罷：「真搞不懂你到底是跟誰學的這麼死心眼……」  
「總之我言盡於此，這件事必須要有個了結。」  
想起差不多該到下午茶時間，門外顧問拿過趴在桌面上休憩的列恩起身告辭。  
「反正沒剩下多久了，你是心有不甘、想賭一賭也好，我押你輸。」

里包恩絕非善意的冷笑掠過耳畔，綱吉無奈的把眼一閉：「我才不想跟你玩這種一邊倒的遊戲…」  
「說什麼蠢話，你不是早就身在遊戲中了…」  
走到門邊的男子忽然想起什麼，握著門把的手倏忽停下。  
「雖然原本不打算告訴你……像他這種經受物理衝擊而失憶的案例，往往會在復原之後忘掉失憶期間發生的事情。」  
「所以…」里包恩微微一頓：「你要是沒有足夠的心理準備，就不要陷得太深。」

「那麼，加油了，『勇者』澤田綱吉。」  
揮揮手，家庭教師步出首領辦公室，留下一句居心叵測的祝福和主角一起被封閉在門內。  
原地呆立了一會兒，綱吉好氣又好笑的挪到沙發上脫力躺倒。 

「…………真是的…分明就只想看好戲而已…」  
尋遍所有GAME，再也找不出比他更悲催的勇者了好嗎……

手裡沒有地圖，沒有攻略，無法存檔。沒有裝備，沒有特技，沒有藥草，沒有復活水，即使拼盡全力披荊斬棘到達終點，卻發現魔王等待著的原來並不是傷痕累累的你。

呐、如果一早便預知這結局，你還會選擇踏上征程麼？  
他的答案一直都是「會」。

「所以說…我到底是跟誰學的這麼死心眼……」  
自說自話的低語充滿了疲憊，綱吉抬手蓋住直射到眼皮上的午後天光，漸漸地睡了過去。

—ＴＢＣ—


	8. 心拍數確定 08

08

夕陽沉落的時分，黑曜一行人在街口道別。  
拒絕了彭哥列派車的好意，三人只是很普通的打算搭巴士返回。  
庫洛姆依舊抱著來時的大包，真是傻孩子，六道骸有點想笑。居然把他的衣服都帶來了，好像他會在彭哥列永久居留似的。

「骸大人，真的不用了麼？」  
「不需要哦。謝謝你，凪。」  
雖然早已用某人的信用卡刷下足夠換洗的衣物，不過總不能讓可愛的庫洛姆白跑一趟，他隨便挑了幾件留下來，剩下的還是讓她拿回去。  
伸手抓過分量不輕的行李扔給一旁袖手旁觀的金髮男子，六道骸淡淡的發話：  
「犬，要好好照顧凪。」  
聽出了語氣中的警告意味，城島犬暗暗嘁了一聲，恭順答道：「…是，骸先生。」  
——笨女人、你給我等著！  
永遠在犯中二病的傢伙在心裡默默又記下一筆。

「啊——！請等一下…！」  
看到巴士正緩緩靠站，匆忙跑來的澤田綱吉加快腳步沖上前，趕緊將野餐盒交到準備離去的女孩手中。  
「裡面是剛做好的便當還有一些能存蠻久的冷凍食品，記得要按時吃飯哦！」  
憋著一口氣快速說完，氣喘吁吁的褐髪青年朝被這突發的狀況弄得愣住了的庫洛姆露出溫和的笑顏。

晚餐的時候注意到身邊的女孩子基本沒吃下多少東西，綱吉這才恍然記起，黑曜那些孩子的飲食狀況一直讓人擔憂。尤其現在六道骸不在，犬肯定會更加亂來……  
雖然這些倉促準備的食物不足以解決根本問題，不過庫洛姆仍被對方真誠的關愛所打動，她感激的點頭道謝：「我知道了，謝謝BOSS，那骸大人就拜託您了。」  
「呃？…好。」  
莫名扯到六道骸，綱吉下意識的看了他一眼，對方只是掛著平常的表情，並未將視線投注在自己身上。  
「我們走了，再見…」  
「路上小心。」  
揮手目送三人依次上車，最末的庫洛姆忽然又探出頭來：「對了、骸大人，那個…如果您想到答案的話，記得一定要告訴BOSS哦！」  
說畢，還笑著對六道骸眨了眨眼。  
然後，巴士發動，逐漸將女孩亮麗而略帶蒼白的容顏帶遠。

看著車子消失在道路盡頭，澤田綱吉才愣頭愣腦的轉向身旁的人求解：「？…告訴我什麼？」  
「クフフ…」  
可惜對方根本沒打算要替他答疑解惑，只是發出低低的招牌笑聲然後轉身便走。  
——直接被無視了！？  
彭哥列首領哭笑不得的瞪著那抹背光的身影，他怎麼又忘記了，這傢伙是非暴力不合作的第一名！  
「等等…骸，你要去哪裡？」發覺到他行走的路線不太對，綱吉連忙小跑幾步追上去。  
高傲而不失優雅的貓咪這次很聽話的轉過頭，露齒一笑：  
「散步時間。」  
就是說要去夜遊請勿打擾…………識相的飼主根本不敢加以阻攔。  
川流的人潮和閃爍的燈火很快隱沒了六道骸的去向。  
綱吉形單影隻的慢步踱回返家的路上，忍不住怨念的碎碎抱怨：「…真是討厭的傢伙………陪我一下又會怎樣…」  
他是孤獨的勇者，沒有底牌，沒有回應，沒有祝福，一個人行走在無望之愛的荊棘旅途。

就是這樣，彭哥列十代目與他的貓咪有驚無險的共處時光又順利的翻過了一天…——才怪！！  
「可惡！明明就是混蛋六道骸的錯為什麼倒楣的又是我？！」  
被堆砌的文件高塔完全掩埋掉的澤田綱吉一邊奮筆疾書一邊發出哀嚎。

回來就被里包恩用槍威逼著到辦公室解決今天被迫耽擱下的工作，看到數量的瞬間綱吉幾乎要暈死過去。  
「這是對你偷懶的小小懲罰。」門外顧問一向自認賞罰分明。  
你也有份參與的吧？！  
悲慘的十代目已經無暇去吐嘈那完全與事實不符的量詞。

「……挑起事端的又不是我，什麼叫『管教不好貓咪都是飼主的錯』，那種妖怪是我能管得了的嗎？性格極端惡劣，老是處處跟我作對，三言兩語不合拍就會發飆，還無緣無故暴走，我能有命在就不錯了。真是的，明明扣掉臉之後根本沒一點可取之處！為啥總是要為他背黑鍋？！」  
吐嘈機能全開的首領大人此時完全依靠內心燃燒的熊熊怒火化成動力在強硬支撐著。  
他實在是罵得太過投入，以至於根本沒注意到自己言辭攻擊的對象正抱手倚在門邊興致盎然的洗耳恭聽。

散步回來發現彭哥列沒在房裡等著，有些意外不過很快就想到對方唯一可能滯留的地方，本打算過來問候一下的他推門就接到這樣熱烈的歡迎。  
妖怪？如此貼切的形容還真是受寵若驚。  
一面暗暗讚歎著彭哥列居然也有不輸人的語言組織能力，不過更令他意外的是，原來在這個人眼裡他竟然還是有優點的？！  
下意識的摸摸自己的臉，六道骸勾起意味不明的笑學著對方之前的語氣說道：  
「クフフ…請不要在背地講別人壞話好嗎。」

「這不是壞話是事實！…咦？」  
反射性的回嘴之後，澤田綱吉猛地抬起頭來才發現自己竟被抓包當場。  
——為什麼骸會在這裡？！  
只是愣了一下，十代目緊接著抬手看了下腕表，時針已然擺過淩晨1點。  
「啊——！居然這麼晚了！！」瞬間抱頭縮成一團，搞什麼他都拼命工作了幾小時為何文件還是不見少？？！！  
掏掏耳朵過濾掉彭哥列淒厲的慘叫，六道骸走過來對著成山的公文挑了挑眉：「喔呀…真是壯觀呢。」  
「就算寫到天亮也完不成哦，以你的效率。」  
「收聲啦！！」落井下石的話他不想再聽了！「也不知是誰害的…」  
「クフフフ……都是要簽字嗎？」  
「那邊是看完了要簽的，這些要加上印鑒，還沒看的也有這麼多…」  
澤田綱吉埋頭揮舞著鋼筆準確無誤的指出文檔堆放的分類。即使只是簽名這種看似輕鬆的步驟，如果要連續重複成百上千次，根本也無異於斷手的酷刑。

「喂…」突然被抽走手底下的報告書，差點多劃了一筆的人發出抗議。  
六道骸抖開紙張檢視了一下確認欄的簽名，不禁咂舌喟歎道：「ク、彭哥列你的字還真是…——」  
堂堂一個大家族的BOSS這種手跡流出去真的沒問題麼？！  
「少囉嗦！！」羞惱地喝止對方即將出口的嘲笑，綱吉漲紅了臉伸手去奪：「還我……」  
仗著身高優勢將文件帶離可觸及範圍，俯視著短手的傢伙微弱的掙扎，骸似乎心情不錯。  
「フフフ…稍微幫下你吧。」他說。  
「欸？」——這傢伙搭錯線？！彭哥列十代目眼中充滿詫異瞪著自家好似突然轉了性的貓咪，只見對方拿著那份報告往待處理文件堆上一按，右眼數位陡然變化，地獄道開啟。  
還沒等綱吉反應過來，六道骸輕鬆的收起幻術：  
「完成。」三秒搞定。

「真的假的…？」  
小心翼翼從中抽出一疊，將信將疑的掃過對方然後開始翻看。  
「…………哇哦……每張都簽上了，位置不同的也是…」  
驚奇的發現六道骸居然沒有晃點他，澤田綱吉意外找到突破口，喜笑顏開：「好厲害！這樣就能省下很多時間耶…」  
「謝謝你骸！！」看來他可以不必熬夜到天明了！  
面對飼主感激涕零的眼神，六道骸不以為然的挑挑眉：「雕蟲小技。」  
「幻術真好用！一模一樣呢！簡直就像是影印的！！」  
「呃…等下——」影印？？！！  
腦中好像有什麼一閃而過——  
「……………等下！哪裡會有這麼多完全相同的簽名？！！」突然抓到癥結所在，澤田綱吉仿佛被一盆冰水兜頭澆落，瞬間熄滅了熱情。

「……里包恩看一眼就知道我作弊啦，這下死定了！你就不能稍微改改嗎？」  
「クフフ、這不在我的能力範圍內哦。」  
聽到貓咪事不關己的將責任撇乾淨，彭哥列十代在心裡Ｏｒｚ不停。  
「嗚～…根本就不是在幫我嘛……」  
悲催的吐著嘈，這傢伙是他的衰神麼？！幫忙都可以幫倒！真是所托非人自食惡果！

徹底放棄投機取巧的念想，綱吉垂頭喪氣的重新拿起筆做回自己本分。  
他瞥了一眼坐在辦公桌側邊上正無聊翻看檔案的六道骸，皺起眉攆人：「你先去睡啦。」   
「有人盯著的話你動作會快一點。」  
「你還真瞭解……」  
澤田綱吉很想相信對方是真心替他設想，不過直覺告訴他這傢伙純粹只是因為沒了抱枕又不肯遷就而已。  
換成別人可能是，不過被六道骸盯著的話，他只會更加容易分心。  
綱吉暗暗叫苦不迭，只好隨便開個話題轉移自己的注意。  
「…那個，骸、你為什麼沒和庫洛姆他們一起回黑曜？」

轉過位置面對著彭哥列，六道骸若有所思的眯起眼：「怎麼你以為我會走？」  
「當然啊，他們不是來接你的麼？再說你又不喜歡這裡。」  
「……因為跟阿爾柯巴雷諾有約。」  
「關里包恩什麼…——哇啊！」扭過臉正想發問，誰知對方放大了的面孔突然橫亙在前，綱吉毫無準備對上，生生被嚇了一跳。  
「你幹嘛突然不聲不響地靠這…——唔！」  
彎下身子扼住驚魂未定的人纖細的脖頸，六道骸扯出一個足以凍死人的笑容：  
「クフフフ、請不要隨意揣測我的喜惡好嗎？彭哥列……」  
被對方的氣勢駭到，澤田綱吉搞不懂自己又是在哪裡踩到地雷，他只好受脅迫的點點頭以示合作。

「呐、雖然說我確實是不怎麼喜歡這裡，不過比起這個，我更討厭有人亂碰我的東西。」  
「欸？」飛速搜索完記憶庫，綱吉弱弱的表清白：「……可是我沒有——」  
「聽不懂嗎？」面對明顯曲解句義的飼主，六道骸偏著頭勾起討厭的笑：「所以說這種差勁的理解力真是讓人傷腦筋……」  
「喂、你夠了…」  
士可殺不可辱。  
幾次三番被人用同一個理由奚落，彭哥列十代突然忘記自己的小命仍掌握在別人手中，脫口就頂回一句。  
「フフフ、就是說，那些東西裡，也包括澤田綱吉你。」  
「？？？」  
被指名的人漸漸瞪大蜜色的眼眸，清楚的顯示出他此刻已完全弄明白了對方的意思。

——這算什麼？  
——告白！  
天神聽見了十代目內心的疑問，給了他最想要的回答。

—ＴＢＣ—


	9. 心拍數確定 09

09

「…你是不是很無聊？」  
澤田綱吉停下筆，抬頭看向靠在窗邊無所事事、重複著用尾巴卷緊後背的長髮然後又鬆開的某隻大型貓咪，不禁破功失笑。  
藍髪異眼的傢伙聞聲慵懶的斜睨了一眼自己的飼主：「怎麼、想讓我陪你玩嗎？」  
「不必，謝謝。」  
連忙伏案做回本職工作，受過教訓的他對於對方所謂的玩樂實在是敬謝不敏。  
「フフフ……」  
發出幾聲意味不明的哼笑，百無聊賴繼續玩弄自己頭髮的人慢悠悠轉回臉，將額頭抵在冰涼的玻璃上默默看著眼前蜿蜒滑落的水滴，窗外是昏聵綿長的細雨。

最近，一隻名叫六道骸的貓咪逗留在首領辦公室的時間明顯增多。

因為攻方成功告白所以兩人由飼主與寵物的關係正式轉為Love Love Mode開啟……——「這種事怎麼可能！！」彭哥列十代目氣急敗壞地推翻作者的OS：「還有，不用特意強調攻受！」  
對於過去105小時又39分所發生的情況當事人是這樣吐嘈的：  
「你有見過掐著人家脖子告白的嗎？」  
……確實沒有。

通常來講此類動作代表的含義不外乎警告、威脅或者蓄意傷害。  
而他的貓咪亦不負眾望的接著撂下狠話：「我說過不喜歡你身上有多餘的味道，所以請自己小心一點，不要隨便和無關人士靠太近。」  
「不管是氣味或痕跡，再被我發現的話，可不會像今天一樣輕易饒過你哦。那麼、請把它作為追加的條款，即時生效。」  
——這算什麼？  
——…………告白…？  
澤田綱吉把天神的答案狠狠踩到腳底。

明明就有把他揍個半死到底算哪門子的『輕易饒過』？！雖然他真的搞不懂那些根本不由自己掌控的事情為什麼又會變成他的錯？  
如此，對於被強制劃入貓咪的物權歸屬一事飼主完全高興不起來。

反正這傢伙一定又想藉故找茬而已……用力按下電子翻譯機，十代目在心裡打板總結。  
「…你很吵呐，彭哥列。」  
「啊？」  
突然接到投訴，一直腦內活動都沒出聲的綱吉呆愣了幾秒才意會到對方指的是他不停按鍵的聲響。  
「那份協議你看了半個多鐘了，真有這麼難以決斷嗎？」  
「不、不是啦…」面上一熱，他不好意思的撇開眼掩飾自己又神遊天外的事實：「因為是義大利原文嘛……」

義大利文——說起這個澤田綱吉瞬間就苦了整張臉。

雖然身處斯巴達家庭教師的嚴苛教育下，可是外國語對於一向課業掛紅資質平平的他來說即使過了十年仍舊是無法攻下的難題。加之他對這門『黑手黨的語言學』始終抱有抵觸跟偏見，所以可想而知其掌握的程度究竟如何。  
平常有巴吉爾充當即時翻譯，不過兩天前他就被里包恩外調出門，可憐的首領現在只能借助快譯辭典獨自跟那些陌生艱澀的字母組合戰鬥。

「Di…su…ma、no…」  
「非人道。」  
小小聲的拼出需要翻譯的單詞，不料有人卻比電子機器還要快一步的給了他答案。澤田綱吉楞了一下，眨眨眼，有點不好意思的接著往後面搜尋。  
「S…ca…cciate…」  
「驅逐。」  
「Coor、di…nare…」  
「協調。」  
「Obblig…——」  
「Obbligo di aiuto——義務援助。」  
悄聲無息晃到綱吉旁邊觀察了好久的貓咪盯著還將手指壓在單詞下方努力辨認的飼主，不悅地緩緩皺起眉：「……我說你該不會一點都看不懂吧？」  
「懂、懂一點啦！」十代目炸毛。  
嘛啊——也就一點點……他識相的沒有補充。

完全可以想見那所謂的『一點』是多少，難怪彭哥列處理事務的效率總是如此低下……貓咪不知朝哪翻了個白眼，真是看不下去了——  
「請把不必要的東西挪開。」  
「啊？」  
見到對方又是一臉摸不著北的呆相，發號施令的傢伙等都不想等，乾脆自己動手將辦公桌一側的草紙筆架書夾等零碎物品連同電子字典統統掃到旁邊。  
騰出地方後六道骸抬腿坐上來，緊接著抽走他手裡的公文粗略翻閱了幾頁：「……我會把大致意思告訴你，沒問題的話請確認簽字就好。」  
眼波轉向神色錯愕的綱吉：「這樣可以嗎？」  
嗯嗯嗯，求之不得！BOSS忙不迭點頭。

「クフフ…」  
刻意忽略掉對方眸中閃動著的キラキラ光芒，真是的，都沒人告訴彭哥列，那種表情已經屬於嚴重犯規了麼？  
對於時時賣萌卻毫無自覺的飼主，他噙著慣常笑意看似已經波瀾不驚。

「那麼，這份是來自奧里尼斯特家族的結盟請求。」  
「該家族創立于二十五年前，現任當家費昂·奧里尼斯特，大約在兩年前取代了舊勢力成為布林迪西新晉的龍頭之一，主要控制出海港口一帶，產業涉及漁業、運輸、觀光……………………」  
沉鬱好聽的聲音帶著說話人特有的微弱停頓，語速不疾不徐，魔魅婉轉。  
綱吉托著下巴凝神聽得專注，只是六十秒一過，目光便開始不受控制的飄向斜坐在外側姿態閒散又不失優雅的男子身上。  
六道骸單手撐住桌沿，左肩抬升擋住了一小部分側臉。  
視線循著他墨藍的髪往下，繃得筆直的手臂，纖瘦的腰線，盤踞在桌面上圈成半圓的黑色長尾，尾尖搭在交疊的腿上、時不時地拍動著…………這是完全放鬆戒備的姿勢，表示對方此刻的心情似乎挺好……  
十代目忽然抿緊唇，悄悄掩住自己忍不住揚起的嘴角。

最近，他的貓咪逗留在辦公室的時間明顯增多。  
雖然這是因為雨期到來而導致討厭濕冷天氣的某隻被迫取消掉所有戶外活動無處可去的關係。

可以在窗邊一坐就是整天，或者乾脆躺死在沙發上，也能捧一本厚厚的外文書安安靜靜打發掉一下午。偶爾，澤田綱吉無意間抬起頭來看到他抱著精裝書冊紋絲不動，儼然已在不知不覺中睡著。  
寬敞簡練的房間裡光線微微有些暗淡，窗外疾風驟雨的呼嘯隱約透進來，和空調低低的運作聲響交織在一起，變成另一種形式的靜謐。  
那人靠牆閉著眼睛，眉目沉靜，輪廓深邃，縱使面上一半浮動明暗光影，依然完美無缺。  
這一刻所有聲色都被安排得恰到好處、分秒不差的撞進綱吉心裡，他聽見自己匍匐的魂魄被驚醒、發出輕淺的呼吸。  
再一次，怦然心動………………

是了，即使明知是無望的愛戀，還會義無反顧縱身撲入的緣由，業障重重卻始終不肯放棄的緣由，仿佛也只不過是為了等待此間一瞬、能夠被放到心底小心珍藏、值得花上一生去記取的美好天光。

在此之前，他從沒想過能和六道骸像現在這樣朝夕相對的生活在一起。即使頂著來自里包恩的壓力，其實還是會在心裡偷偷感激他。

隨著時間的推移，他好不容易能跟骸混熟了的樣子，感覺到對方沒開始時那麼劍拔弩張的針對自己。  
兩人獨處的時候，偶爾也能平和自然的聊上幾句，雖然更多時候會演變成幼稚的鬥嘴。  
他漸漸習慣了他的毒舌，也習慣了他隱匿在兩分疏離兩分譏誚表情下不露行跡的溫柔。

比如在忙得七竅生煙時手邊遞過來的一杯清水。比如不小心睡著後蓋在身上的薄毯。常常被他弄得亂七八糟的資料有時轉個臉就恢復整齊。倘若加班到深夜，他的貓咪總是抱手冷笑著發送催命符，卻也會在他實在招架不住時出手幫忙。

某個淩晨時分，他猝然從夢中驚醒，發現自己被六道骸摟在懷裡，身上有他傳遞過來的溫暖熱度。  
綱吉輕輕仰起臉，暗夜微光中看不清那人的面貌，只有彼此的心拍數相互重疊。他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼的回抱住對方，他確信，這就是他抓得到的幸福。儘管這一廂情願的幸福不過是幻象，並且更帶有時限無多的酸楚。

他是這樣喜歡他，就算到最後這些註定都只能是他一個人的回憶。

「簽字吧。」  
突然遞到眼前的協議拉回了他的思緒，綱吉下意識地抬臉順著對方修長潔淨的手指往上看去，四目交接，六道骸異色的眸子漾著讀不懂的情愫正睇著他似笑非笑。  
「呃、…好。」沒來由的心口一滯，十代目有點慌亂的接過公文，雖然匆忙低下了頭，面上卻不可自抑的熱燙起來。  
搞什麽…………明明就不是ドキドキ的場合不是麼……暗暗吐嘈自己莫名其妙小鹿亂撞，澤田綱吉欲蓋彌彰地抓抓鬢髪遮掩發紅的耳根。  
全怪這傢伙太扎眼，突然放閃光嚇到他……十代目不禁在心底為自己默默哀歎。  
其實他根本都算不上外貌協會的，無奈身邊晃動著的皆是生得華麗得好似夜店活招牌的一眾，害他這個跟英俊帥氣沾不上邊永遠只能用可愛來形容的正太顏時不時就要被那些傢伙煞到…尤、尤其是——

「…可以提個問題麼、彭哥列？」活招牌NO.1突然發話。  
「嗯？」  
「你一直色瞇瞇的盯著我幹嘛？」  
「——！！？」

—ＴＢＣ— 


	10. 心拍數確定 10

10 

「你一直色瞇瞇的盯著我幹嘛？」  
「——！！？」

內容勁爆的提問成功讓綱吉的簽名在半中拉出一道長長的弧線，他慘叫一聲後猛地揚臉瞪向六道骸：「亂…亂講！什麼叫色、色…」  
可惜紅如蕃茄的面龐削弱了他的氣勢，結結巴巴的辯解也很自然被定義為做賊心虛。

「喔呀，不是嗎？」貓咪端著他漂亮得過分的臉孔刻意湊近，輕鬆擒獲飼主小巧的下巴煞有介事的左右端詳：「…難道彭哥列平時都習慣用一副鹹濕表情聽別人報告嗎？」  
誰鹹濕啊混蛋！十代目不堪受辱拍案而起：「就說我只是不小心看呆了而已！」  
「哦～不小心、看呆了……」六道骸裝出一副恍然大悟的表情拖長了尾音。  
唔！！——我是笨蛋！！  
史前單細胞生物瞬間好想去撞牆。 

「クフフフ……如果恍神也可以頒獎的話你絕對能蟬聯冠軍直到下個世紀呢，澤田綱吉。」  
像是欣賞夠了對方的窘態，六道骸直起身體好整以暇的拿過另外一部分文檔掂在手裡：「不管怎樣，對於給予自己幫助的人也請你努力配合一下吧，念了半天都沒在聽我會很困擾的。」  
「對、對不起……」  
鑒於對方所說的確是事實，羞憤之余綱吉還是老老實實的低頭道歉。  
「那麼，可以順便再請問一下，彭哥列處理家族事務的首要原則是什麼嗎？」  
「…欸？」  
突然轉到正經話題，綱吉一時理解不能對方指的是哪方面，所幸發問者早已洞察先機的適時補充道：「我是指涉外事務——也就是對外交涉的原則。」  
「……呃…………」  
原則？說起來他哪裡有什麼原則？  
BOSS擰起眉思索了半天，才小心翼翼地望向他的貓咪：「……LOVE…and PEACE？」  
——這個算不算？  
完全是一副小學生在跟老師確認算式答案的模樣。

…LOVE & PEACE？！  
聽到回覆的瞬間貓咪的表情不自然凝固。

「………………就是說在和平條件下儘量實現雙方利益最大化？」  
略略思考幾秒之後將它整合成比較正式的表達，六道骸維持著微微扭曲的表情與綱吉對視。  
呃、這就是差距麼？！十代目突然之間覺得有那麼一點點不甘心：  
「…………沒錯。」  
「クッ、哈哈哈哈…………」看到對方居然傻乎乎的點了頭，他毫不客氣的爆笑出聲。  
「你笑啥啦！」  
綱吉瞪著他，頓覺臉上血氣翻湧。  
在六道骸面前，他總似笨拙的凡人對峙巧辯深藏的智者，因為認知範圍的不足跟反應的遲緩而不得不忍受兩者間實力的差距所帶來的微微羞恥感。

「我真是好奇你的大腦究竟有著怎樣奇特的回路，居然能講出這種話來。」六道骸漸漸止住笑，捏著文書的手撐住前額，整張臉沉浸在深深的陰影里。  
「……以黑手黨BOSS的身份。」

「我才不是——」  
反射性的辯解在對上對方猩紅右眼的瞬間戛然而止，綱吉愣愣的看著那人眼裡清晰分明的數字，突然啞口無言。  
…………黑手黨……

澤田綱吉至今仍清楚記得十年前的黑曜一戰，在那個廢棄的破舊影院里，這個人用手槍抵住太陽穴，輕輕笑著跟他說再見的樣子……  
異色眼瞳、無盡輪回、以傷害自身為代價換取的所謂能力…………是黑手黨，鑄造了六道骸生命里全部的黑暗。  
而今，他竟也有了跟那些人同樣的身份。且不管他本人願不願意，澤田綱吉這個名字與彭哥列十代首領掛鉤卻早已成了鐵板釘釘的事實，尤其在這個人面前，他的掙扎顯得是那麼可笑……又可憐。

默默看著彭哥列臉上的表情一點一點黯淡下去，對方的困頓他並非毫無所覺，然而貓咪只是微微挑了挑眉，仍舊繼續著自己居心叵測的提問：  
「如果非要使用武力解決呢？」  
聽出了對方語氣中隱藏的不懷好意，十代目不禁蹙起眉：  
「……沒有什麼是絕對只能用武力解決的吧？！」 

「就算到了萬不得已……我也希望儘量能將彼此的傷害減到最低。」  
「即使那會有損彭哥列的既得利益？」  
「彭哥列才不是為了利益才存在的東西！」  
柔弱卻倔強的人暗暗捏緊拳頭瞪向六道骸——  
是的，即使頂著相同的黑手黨身份，但他，不論作為澤田綱吉還是彭哥列，也跟那些人有著絕對的本質區別。  
「也許所有人都覺得出於貪欲或者各種冠冕堂皇的理由而相互殘殺掠奪是理所當然的事情，可是，至少對我來講，金錢、利益、勢力範圍什麼的怎樣都無所謂，我只是想守護能讓大家盡情歡笑的場所。」

里包恩、獄寺、山本、藍波、碧洋琪、小春、一平、迪諾、雲雀、骸…………從十四歲開始的每一次相遇，都是命運贈予他最為珍貴的寶藏，是他們、徹底照亮了他本來平淡無奇的人生。  
如家庭教師所願成為一位稱職且出色的黑手黨首領從來就不是澤田綱吉的目標跟夢想，自少年時代起經歷的種種艱難磨練、成長之後依然願意拼盡全力去維護彭哥列的理由其實只有一個——  
「並不是出於其他的立場、現實之類的考慮，這個家族，正是因為有你們在，我才覺得它重要過一切。」

與自己對視的人臉上有種近乎執拗的堅持，平日裡和善弱氣的彭哥列偶爾、在被碰到底線的時候，才會像一塊突然被太陽晃過的晶石、這樣灼灼發亮。  
即使身處在黑暗之中，他依然是晶石，有著時間也磨不平的棱角和光。  
六道骸輕哼一聲撇過眼，唇角勾起，吐出的卻不是讚賞的詞句：  
「……天真。愚——」  
「『愚蠢。幼稚。以你的腦袋怎麼不乾脆到教會工作？』」綱吉截下他的臺詞把對方譏諷的語氣學了個十成十，居然很是面有得色。  
「同樣的話你早就說過……老實說我真有點聽膩了，你們偶爾也換換別的吧。」

這所謂的『你們』，自然是包括了那位以鐵腕著稱的魔鬼家庭教師無疑。  
十代目自嘲地想，多得里包恩積年累月的耳提面命，他已經能把任何加諸到自己身上的刻薄嘲笑全都當成普通嘆詞來理解，刀槍不入，毫髮無傷。

人家說的既然是事實，他便沒什麼好忿恨不甘的。  
太有自知之明，大概也算是澤田綱吉這個人數得出的優點之一，雖然它早就被某人權威鑒定為『喪家犬體質』。

「クフフフフ……」  
六道骸發出長串低笑，彭哥列那種無知無畏的反應有點在他的意料之外。不過，即使神經大條了點，這種不加遮掩的坦率性格其實並不惹人討厭。  
儘管的確是幼稚得要死，對待重要問題上的方式方法亦有待商榷。

他微微斂眉，欣長的十指分筋錯骨般將手裡的文件一分為三，然後往綱吉眼前一遞：「那麼，請將這些批量處理掉吧，愛與和平的使者澤田綱吉。」  
「咦？批量…？」接過分量不輕的一疊紙張，綱吉歪了下頭疑惑道：「不用逐個翻譯出來嗎？」  
「以你的執行標準會PASS的東西我不想浪費時間。」  
毫不客氣地對飼主擺出鄙夷的神色，貓咪攏了攏肩側散落的長髮然後輕巧地躍下書桌：  
「其他可能有爭議的部分可以稍後再弄。」

………………如果沒耐心也能頒獎的話你也會蟬聯冠軍直到下個世紀——綱吉對著六道骸的背影悄悄吐了吐舌頭。  
雖然是一臉嫌棄的表情，不過，他這麼說了的話，就表示還是會好好幫忙的嘛…………心裡突然覺得有些高興，等綱吉注意到的時候，嘴角已經彎起了喜悅的弧度，怎麼也藏不住。  
啊啊…………真的，很高興……  
能擁有這些回憶，很高興。

「…阿——綱——阿綱阿綱阿綱～～～～」  
伴隨著陣陣由遠及近的哭喊，剛剛走到飲水機旁拿起杯子的骸莫名其妙的看著辦公室大門毫無意外地被踹開，一團亂蓬蓬真身不明的東西攜著雷霆之勢沖了進來。  
「阿綱嗚哇啊啊啊啊……」  
原本平和的空間頃刻被軟糯卻淒厲的童音填塞滿滿。

好吵……六道骸皺起眉，忍住想要一腳踢飛噪音源的衝動看向被點名的彭哥列，對方正單手扶額，一副『又來了』的無奈表情。  
「嗚啊啊啊啊啊——」  
一波強過一波的哭聲攻擊下，綱吉重重地歎了口氣，順手拉開左側抽屜，熟稔地摸出一把五顏六色的糖果，起身走過來：  
「藍波，不是告訴過你很多次，不要亂用火箭筒麼……」

「阿綱嗚嗚嗚嗚…………」  
頂著一頭蓬亂卷髮，鼻青臉腫的藍波撲向來人放聲哭得不亦樂乎。  
嘛啊……反正說了也是白說，綱吉十年前就知道了。  
小傢伙簡直把波維諾家族的寶貝武器當萬能工具使，完全不管別人的死活。  
三五不時的和十年後交換，已經把這邊的地形完全跑熟，像這樣嚎啕著沖進他辦公室的場景是彭哥列總部定期上演從不放空的戲碼。  
而他也習慣性的要在抽屜裡準備好葡萄糖球等等小零食以便應對突發狀況。說起來，藍波這種用幾粒糖果就能哄住的單純個性真不知是禍是福。  
難怪每次從十年後回來都笑嘻嘻的像什麼都沒發生過，原來全部都是自己的功勞。  
唉…——暗暗歎一口氣，專職褓母如今仍光榮連任中。

「又被欺負了嗎？」多半又是挑釁里包恩被揍了吧。  
把手裡的甜食遞出去，澤田綱吉蹲下來替他整理又皺又髒的衣服。藍波一面拼命地往嘴裡塞糖果，一面止不住邊哭邊罵：  
「可惡的里包恩大笨蛋！討厭鬼！！下垂眉！！嗚、嗚嗚嗚……藍、藍波大人還要嗚嗚…！」  
「啊啊…小聲一點，要是被里包恩聽到，就算只有五歲的你他也一樣不會手下留情。」  
抱起吵鬧不休的小鬼正準備轉身，突然手裡一空，藍波被人從後面整個拎起來。  
「咦？！！」  
綱吉一驚，抬臉看到六道骸揚著下巴，妖異冷冽的雙瞳正慢慢眯成一個危險的弧線：  
「……………………乳牛？」

—ＴＢＣ— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實，挺想補完這個坑的。因為當初在鮮網連載這篇文的時候，是打算出本的（笑）
> 
> 相比「沉沒之城」，這篇的構架和發展都已經很完整（打好了大綱），很多細節上的東西都有記錄。預計１８章完結，甚至先寫好了番外（２３３３３３）
> 
> 或許有一天，能夠為這個故事打上ＥＮＤ吧……
> 
> 感謝您的閱讀！


End file.
